After The Adoption
by F.H. Blake
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme adopted Renesmee, she hoped that she would fit in with the Cullens, but when she fell in love with Alec, an old family feud resurfaced. Can the Cullens and the Brighams sort things out, or will Alec be forced to leave Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic, please read and review. I'll give you a cookie if you do it . This is a Renesmee and Alec story, I hope you like it. (All Human) **

Chapter 1

The Ceiling

RPOV

I stared at the ceiling. It was completely white, plain and boring, just like my life. I was put into foster care when I was a baby; my real parents had died in a car crash, leaving me with no family. I've been in foster care for 15 years now, ever since I was two. I guess I am just destined to be in foster care until I turn 18. I sighed and looked back up to the ceiling. I dunno why I was so fascinated by it, maybe because it reflected my life so well; miserable, plain and boring. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, too lazy to get up.

"Renesmee, there is someone here who wants to see you," Zoe said, poking her head into my room. I sat up slowly, pushing my bronze curls out of my eyes. Zoe looked at me, her hazel eyes filled with excitement. I wonder what she's so excited about. Zoe was my social worker, the tenth one in the last five years. It wasn't like I was a problem child, it's just that no one wants to adopt teenager besides pimps and various others. They kept thinking that giving me a new social worker would get my adopted, but that obviously didn't work.

"Why would someone want to see me?' I asked, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"I don't know, they said they wanted to adopt a girl between the ages of 15-17," she smiled, obviously pleased with herself that she may get me adopted.

"They wouldn't want me," I sighed. No one wants me. Zoe pulled me into a hug, which was kinda awkward since she was shorter me.

"Don't worry kiddo; I'm sure they'll love you."

EPOV

We were sitting in a small waiting room, waiting for Zoe to return with a possible adoptee**. **Carlisle was sitting next to me, reading a magazine on wildlife. I was too excited to meet our future daughter to read. I knew she was going to be absolutely beautiful. Zoe said the poor child had been in foster care all her life. It must have been horrible; she must feel like no one wants her. Well I intend to give her a nice home and a loving family. I hope she likes her room, it has a lovely view of the forest, it's mostly white, I don't know what colour she likes. I hope she likes shopping, Alice would love a new shopping partner, and poor Bella has to hide every time Alice wants to go shopping. Maybe she likes to play video games as well; Emmett would love a new gaming partner. Suddenly the door opened and Zoe walked in, followed by a rather tall girl with curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She reminded me somewhat of Bella as she stumbled behind Zoe. She is perfect.

RPOV

I received quite a shock as I stumbled into the waiting room. The people that wanted to adopt me looked…..nice. The woman smiled at me, she had caramel brown hair and a heart shaped face. The man beside her was busy reading a wildlife magazine. He had bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes; he was one of those guys who had classic rockstar looks. The woman stood up and held out her hand.

"I'm Esme Cullen, it is so nice to meet you," she smiled a sweet smile, both her dimples showing.

"I'm Renesmee, nice too meet you too," I said, shaking her hand. They seem very nice, but it is kinda strange that they want to adopt a teenager; they looked too young for that. The man beside her smiled warmly and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle," he said and I shook his hand as well.

"Renesmee the Cullen's would like to adopt you," Zoe said and Esme nodded.

"We have a lovely home in Forks, and the rest of our children are also adopted." So they adopted a lot of kids? Maybe Esme couldn't have kids of her own, that's why they adopted.

"Why don't we step into my office and discuss this further," Zoe said holding her office door open and beckoning the Cullen's inside. I sat down on one of the chairs and picked up the magazine Carlisle was reading, he had left it open on the table. It looks like he was reading an article on kittens. I settled into the chair with the magazine, hoping they would adopt me.

**So there you have it, the first chapter. Hope you like it. Questions? Suggestions? Feel free to ask me! Please read and review!**

**AA**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A New Beginning

RPOV

After fifteen minutes I grew restless. What if they didn't want me? Could I really handle the rejection again? They would probably fire Zoe; I would move and get a new social worker. I tossed the magazine on the table and started pacing around the room, stubbing my toe against a chair. I hopped around on one foot, silently cursing in my head. Ouch, my poor toe. I sat back down and pulled off my shoe, I hope it wasn't broken. I am such a klutz. My little toe was already starting to swell, but it didn't look like there was something wrong with it.

"Stupid clumsiness," I murmured and put my shoe back on. I started pacing around the room; they had been in there for a half an hour now. What was taking so long? _Relax Renesmee, they are probably just signing the forms_, I told myself. After another fifteen minutes of pacing I gave up on the whole ordeal and sat in the chair right across from the office door and I stared at it, waiting for it to open. Come on door, open! Wait a second; am I really talking to the door? Am I losing my mind? _Well you are talking to the door,_ I told myself. Whatever, I am just going to stare at it until it opens. After some fifteen minutes of staring, the door opened. Zoe came out with a huge smile on her face, followed by Esme and Carlisle who were beaming at me.

"Renesmee why don't you go pack your stuff, you are coming home with us," Esme said.

"Really?" I squealed. "Thank you so much!" I ran towards Esme, hugging her tightly. I couldn't believe this, I just got adopted. After 15 years I finally got adopted! I can't wait to meet the rest of the family; this is going to be great. Esme hugged me back and then smiled at me.

"Go on, get your stuff, I'm sure the others at home are very excited to meet you," she said. I nodded and raced upstairs, throwing open the door to my room. I pulled out a duffle bag from underneath the bed and started to fill it with my things. I took a few books that were lying on the shelf and then added my clothes. I didn't have much, just a couple of jeans, t-shirts and sweaters. My duffle bag zipped up easily and I threw it over my shoulder. I took one last look at my room, it was tiny, and barely enough space for a bed, a dresser and a table, but it had been my home for the past six months. I quickly shut the door and walked back downstairs. The Cullen's were waiting for me by the front door, the adoption papers tucked under Carlisle's arms. Zoe was there as well, she probably wanted to say goodbye. I put the duffle bag down and hugged Zoe tightly.

"Thank you so much Zoe, for being there for me," I said as tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"It's what I am here for," she joked, stroking my hair. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me." I nodded and picked up the duffle bag.

"Come on dear," Esme said gesturing towards the door. "Let's go meet your new family."

APOV

"Emmett wake up!" I yelled at him, hitting his head repetitively with a pillow.

"Go away Alice!" He grabbed the pillow and chucked it behind the couch. "You'll wake the dead if you continue screaming like that." He pulled the pillow he was laying on over his head.

"Why is Jasper in the pool?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Emmett started shaking with laughter.

"That should teach him not to drink so much," Emmett chuckled. I started pulling on his arm, trying to get him off the couch. "Leave me alone you pixie, go bother Edward," he hissed at me. I sighed and let go of his arm.

"He is still passed out on the washing machine. Come on Emmett you have to help me clean this place up before Renesmee gets here." I looked around the living room, plastic cups and bottles were lying everywhere along with some streamers and goat droppings. Yes goat droppings, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all play on the Forks High football team, last night was the victory party, and they won the championship game. Emmett could not resist the urge to steal the opposing team's mascot, which was a goat. They had dressed him in a clown suit; I am pretty sure the goat is still here somewhere.

"Who is Renesmee?" he groaned and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle and Esme had gone to Seattle yesterday to adopt another child, he texted me this morning saying her name was Renesmee and they were on their way back. I hit him with another pillow.

"Our new sister!" Emmett sat up straight and gave me a devious smile.

"Excuse me while I go get the house ready," he waggled his eyebrows, his hangover suddenly gone. Oh poor Renesmee, Emmett was probably going to play some prank on the poor girl. I picked up a plastic black bag and started to throw in all the trash. I felt kinda sorry for Renesmee; Emmett was going to play a major prank on her. He calls it his 'welcome home' pranks. Whenever one of us go away for the summer, we come home to find a snake in our beds or our shampoo replaced with glue. I walked into the laundry room to wake up Edward. He was curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb and clutching a teddy. I just had to take a photo; Emmett could surely use this against Edward in the future.

"Alice!" I heard Rosalie yell from upstairs. "Why is there I goat in my room?" I smiled, she had found the goat. I decided to let Edward sleep and go get the goat.

Rosalie was standing on top of the stair case, the goat next to her. It was wearing a clown nose and a bright pink wig. This was a mad house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I should probably do a disclaimer so here it is. I do not own Twilight, only this plot. I would also like to thank JLovesEmbry, LeyahRayne and Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid for liking my story and all the others who gave me reviews. And thanks to Emile and Zoe for reading this and telling me how awesome I am;) love you guys loads! AA **

Chapter Three

The Cullen's

RPOV

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Carlisle drove a black Mercedes S55 AMG; I always wanted a car like that. Carlisle took my bag and put it in the back of the car, then opened the doors for Esme and me. I smiled as I slid into the car; the soft leather seats were very comfortable. I knew it was a long drive from Seattle to Forks, and I was getting a bit hungry, hopefully they would stop for lunch.

"I hope you don't mind Renesmee, but we are going to stop for lunch after we've been on the drive-on ferry," Esme said, turning in her seat to look at me. "I was hoping we would get to know you better during the drive."

"Sure, ask away," I shrugged. She was my mother now; I guess she has the right to get to know me better. "But I have a question for you." I heard Carlisle chuckle at this and Esme smiled.

"Ask me anything dear."

"Should I call you Esme, Mom or Aunt Esme?" Esme frowned and Carlisle laughed out loud.

"Call me Esme, or mom, whichever you prefer, and feel free to call Carlisle Carlisle or dad," she smiled. I guess I'll call them Esme and Carlisle, I'm not completely comfortable with the whole mom and dad thing.

"So Renesmee, do you have any hobbies?" Carlisle asked. Hobbies? I moved around so much I guess I didn't really have time for any those, although I do like reading.

"I like reading, mostly fiction, but I enjoy classics as well." Esme smiled brighter and excitement filled her eyes.

"You'll get along perfectly with Bella, she loves reading, and she is always looking for someone to go book shopping with her." Who is Bella? She must be one of the Cullen's adopted children. I didn't want to ask about her, since Esme wanted to know more about me. Eventually I would probably get to know all the Cullen's.

"That sounds nice, I enjoy shopping." Esme squealed with excitement, hopping up and down in her seat.

"Alice is going to love you! She is always looking for someone to go shop with her, especially clothes shopping." I frowned, I wasn't that big on clothes shopping, I liked book shopping more. I'll let Alice take me shopping every now and then.

"What else can you tell us about you dear?"

"Well, my parents died in a car crash when I was two, I have been in foster care ever since. I like to play sports, especially basketball."

"I must say I'm not surprised you play basketball, you are quite tall," Carlisle chuckled. "All of our boys play football, but they do enjoy basketball. I think you will fit in well." So they had boys too. I wonder how many kids they adopted and why, but now was not the time for me to ask questions.

"I also like swimming, one of the foster homes I stayed in when I was little had a pool and I learned to swim there."

"We have a nice swimming pool at home, I hope you enjoy it." Esme smiled.

"Just be careful, Emmett likes to play practical jokes. One time when Edward got out of the pool he was completely blue," Carlisle chuckled. So they had two sons named Edward and Emmett and two daughters named Bella and Alice, quite a big family. I like it when they talk about their other children, their faces seem to light up. I hope they will talk about me that way someday.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything I intend to return the favor," I smiled a devious smile.

"Oh no not another prankster, I'm afraid we're not going to have a house left when you two are finished," Esme groaned but Carlisle just laughed.

"We can always threaten Emmett with military school," Carlisle suggested.

"Oh please no, the military won't know what hit them. He could become a national security threat," Esme joked. Suddenly Esme's phone rang; she pulled it out of her handbag and looked at the screen before answering it.

"What is it Alice?"

"No I'm not going to, and get Jasper out of the pool," she grinned at me and winked. Jasper must be their other son; I wonder if they had another daughter.

"I don't care; lock him in the garage until we get back."

"In about three hours, get some coffee into Edward and make sure Bella stays in bed. Bye love you." Esme hanged up and turned back to me.

"They had a party last night and some of them are pretty hung-over, so you're in for a surprise when we get home," she winked.

APOV

A half an hour later I had the house all cleaned up, except for the goat, he was tied to the couch. Emmett had disappeared and Edward was still lying on the washing machine. Bella was in her room, nursing her hangover while Rosalie was taking a bath, probably also hung-over. Man we were messed up. I decided I would try to get Edward to take a shower and drink some coffee before I tried to get Jasper out of the pool. I walked back to the laundry room, this time with a bottle of water in my hand. I graciously dumped the water all over Edward.

"Alice what the fuck!" he yelled as he jumped of the washing machine, he looked like a soaked cat; completely pissed off.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you march your ass upstairs now and take a shower, after that I will make you some coffee." He mumbled a bunch of inappropriate swear words as he walked out of the laundry room, shaking his head when he saw the goat tied to the couch.

"Stupid pixie," I heard him mumble as he trudged upstairs. I smiled, pleased with myself that I had gotten him to get up. Now all I had to do was get Jasper out of the pool. I pulled out my cell phone, deciding that now would be a good time to call mom. After a few rings she picked up 

"_What is it Alice?" _

"I was wondering if you could pick up a few spiders for me, I want to get back at Emmett for putting Jasper in the pool on a tube while he was drunk."

"_No I'm not going to, and get Jasper out of the pool." _

"What am I going to do with the goat then?"

"_I don't care; lock him in the garage until we get back."_

"When will you be home? Edward has a severe hangover and Bella is still in bed."

"_In about three hours, get some coffee into Edward and make sure Bella stays in bed. Bye love you." _ I put my phone in my pocket and headed outside. Jasper was floating on a tube that looked like a giant duck, I could help but giggle. Emmett had drawn a moustache on him.

"Jasper wake up!" I shouted as hard as can. Jasper's eyes flew open and he fell off the tube with a small splash.

"Mary Alice how is it possible that you don't have a hangover, and will you please stop screaming?" Emmett yelled. He was leaning out of his bedroom window on the second floor; all the bedrooms had a view of the pool.

"You put Jasper in the pool, maybe I should scream louder!" I yelled up to him, pointing at Jasper who looked like a soaked puppy.

"Alice I swear if you don't stop screaming I will kill you!" Rosalie leaned out of her window on the third floor, holding her head. I just laughed and helped Jasper out of the pool, handing him a few towels.

"I am going to kill Emmett," he hissed. He shivered slightly as he took the towels and draped them over his shoulders.

"Go take a warm shower, we'll discuss killing Emmett later," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the kitchen to make everyone coffee.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Edward smelled slightly less of alcohol and his bronze hair was messy as usual. His arm was draped over Bella, who had dark circles under her eyes. She was sitting with her head in her hands, flinching every time someone spoke too loudly. Jasper was dry and giving Emmett death stares as he sipped his coffee. Emmett looked like an energizer bunny; he was smirking the whole time. Rosalie looked like her normal self, though I could see there were dark circles under her eyes too. What would Renesmee think when she saw us looking like this? She would go running for the hills.

"What's her name again?" Jasper whispered.

"Renesmee," I answered taking another sip of my coffee. "I suggest you all wear sunglasses when she gets here."

"I am not going to be here when she comes, I am going to crawl into a nice dark, quiet hole and die," Bella murmured.

"It's not that bad Bella, all you need is a nap," Rosalie suggested. "I think we all do," she said as Emmett stifled a yawn.

"Good idea Rose, I'll wake you up when she gets here." Rosalie nodded and stood up, pulling Emmett along with her. Bella also stood up, but she left Edward sitting at the table.

"Go take a nap Alice, I'll stay up," he offered. I nodded, I was tired and a nap would do me good.

"Wanna take a nap with me," I winked at Jasper and he smiled, taking my hand.

"Sure," he said, pulling me upstairs to my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long, exams are starting and I've got a lot on my mind right now. This next chapter is actually chapter three part 2, so enjoy Renesmee's first impressions on the Cullen kids. **

Chapter 4

The Cullens (part 2)

RPOV

I must have fallen asleep becausewhen i woke up we were parked in front of a tiny diner in the middle of nowhere. Esme was leaning across the seat, smiling apologeticly at me.

"Sorry dear, I didn't want to wake you up so Carlisle suggested takeout. We could still go inside if you want to," she gestured toward the diner and I nodded. My stomach grumbled, I was famished and still a little dazed; it felt like I had a really long nap and now I had to eat. I stumbled out of the car and followed Esme inside. It was a comfy diner little diner; the walls were lined with old records and black and white photographs. Carlisle was standing at the counter, a takeout menu in his hands. When he saw us he said something to the waitress and she led us to an empty booth, putting three menus on the table. We sat in silence for a while, contemplating what we were going to eat. The waitress came back and took our orders and left us in silence again. I wanted to ask Carlisle and Esme about the rest of their family, but I felt uncomfortable with doing so. I don't really know why, maybe it is because I'm worried that they won't accept me as their sister, just someone who came into their lives unannounced and ruined it.

"Can I ask you some questions about the rest of my adopted siblings?" I asked slowly. Esme broke into a huge grin and Carlisle nodded in encouragement. "You mentioned some of their names in the car; Alice and Emmett?" It was the only two I could remember; I was still a little sleepy.

"Alice is our youngest daughter, she's sixteen. We adopted her when she was ten years old, she had an abusive childhood," Esme's face was filled with sadness at the thought of her youngest being abused. I must admit I feel sorry for Alice, even though I didn't know her at all. "I don't want to tell you too much about them, they might want to tell you their stories themselves," I nodded. It was understandable; I wouldn't want Carlisle and Esme telling everyone my story.

"And Emmett?"

"Emmett is the oldest, he's eighteen. He's a prankster, he's got a twisted sense of humor." I grinned, I already liked Emmett, and I bet we could pull some wicked pranks. The waitress returned with our food and drinks; I ordered a strawberry milkshake and a burger.

"And the rest?" I asked between bites of food and gulps of milkshake.

"Jasper is the second oldest, also eighteen, we adopted him two years ago. He was in military school all his life," Carlisle said. Poor Jasper, I was sent to military school one year when I was fourteen, it was not a pleasant experience. "Rosalie is Jasper's twin sister; we adopted her when she was five. Their parents left them on the streets when they were very young." It seems like all these kids have really bad backgrounds, maybe that's why Carlisle and Esme adopted them, to save them.

"Edward is seventeen, he's our biological son." So Esme could have children, I wonder why they only had one?

"Your biological son?"

"Yes, Edward was a miracle; the doctors told me I couldn't have children but then I got pregnant with Edward," Esme smiled slightly, placing her hand over her stomach as she re-lived the memory. Carlisle put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"We are very grateful for him, and the rest of our children," he winked at me.

"Who is Bella?"

"Bella is also seventeen, we adopted her when she was twelve, and both her parents died in a car crash and left her with no remaining family." I instantly felt closer to Bella because my parents died in a car crash as well.

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Yes that's everyone, shall we go meet them?" Carlisle asked and I chocked on my milkshake.

"We're already in Forks?" I squeaked. Carlisle laughed and Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure they'll love you."

EPOV

The house was extremely quiet, too quiet. I narrowed my eyes, scanning the entrance. I was standing behind the kitchen door, a pot on my head. We are busy playing laser tag. Rosalie and Jasper is on my team and Alice and Bella is on Emmett's team. They were so going to lose. I heard a giggle from behind the piano and smiled victoriously. It was probably Alice or Bella; they were really bad at this. I sneaked over to the piano, careful not to make a noise. I jumped behind the piano, my gun ready, only to find that there was no one there. Oh no, I was out in the open, a sitting duck. I heard Emmett laugh evilly and spun to face him, his gun pointed to my chest.

"Sorry bro, you're out," he grinned wolfishly.

"Damn," I cursed, dropping my gun. "I hope Jasper or Rosalie kicks your ass."

"Highly unlikely bro," he waggled his eyebrows. I stared at him, he looked silly, he was wearing a pink ribbon in his hair and he had a pink belt tied over his shoulder.

"I must say Emmett, I am impressed that you are so in touch with your feminine side," I laughed and Emmett looked irritated.

"The pixie made me do it," he scoffed.

"So you are scared of Alice?" I suddenly noticed Rosalie lurking around the corner, her gun ready. She threw me a few hand signals and I nodded. I had to keep Emmett talking.

"No, I'm just a team player." He hit the pot on my head with his gun and grinned. "I haven't seen Jasper or Rosalie wearing a pot. Where are your teams spirit Eddie?" I hated it when he called me that. Rosalie nodded; she was ready to take Emmett out.

"Emmett you might want to look behind you." Emmett turned around and Rosalie shot him. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"Why sister? Why?" he croaked. I was rolling on the floor laughing; he was such a drama queen. "Why?" he shouted one last time and fell on the floor, dead. Rosalie grinned and stood over Emmett, her foot on his back.

"I have slain the beast!" she shouted hoisting her gun up.

"Well done Rose!" I gave her a high five and poked Emmett with my foot. He was still dead. I looked at Rose and raised my eyebrows. She broke into a huge grin and ran into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of ketchup and a knife. My eyes widened, she was a genius. I took the bottle of ketchup and bent over Emmett.

"We are going to make your death more realistic, to trick Alice and Bella, are you game?" Emmett just nodded and continued playing dead as Rosa and I poured the ketchup all over him and over the floor. After that we put the knife in Emmett's hand a smeared some ketchup on it was well.

"Now what?" I asked as we finished decorating Emmett.

"Now act hysterical," she grinned deviously.

RPOV

The Cullen house was huge, and by huge I mean HUGE. The house was timeless, graceful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. It had a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house. I couldn't help but gawk at it. It is so beautiful and classic; I couldn't help but wonder if it was a hundred years old. Carlisle stopped in front of a glass front door and I hopped out, still admiring the house.

"Esme this place is beautiful," I whispered as she stood next to me.

"Thank you dear, now let's go inside and meet the kids," she smiled encouragingly. As we entered the house, a strong scent of ketchup washed over us. I saw Carlisle roll his eyes and Esme just shrugged. The inside of the first story was bright and open, with few internal walls. To the left of the front door was a wide central staircase and to the right a raised area with a grand piano center. Suddenly we heard a moan coming from behind the piano. We walked over to investigate, only to find something that would scar me for the rest of my life. A big black haired guy was lying on the floor, a knife in his hand, and he was covered in blood. The blood was smeared all over the place, like he had crawled there. That's when I noticed the rest of them. Two girls were in the corner, holding each other and crying. A blonde haired guy was comforting them; while the blonde girl and the bronze haired guy was laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor. I was completely shocked, how can they laugh when there is a dead guy on the floor. Carlisle just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Great another body to dispose of." My eyes widened with shock, were these people like psycho serial killers? What had I gotten myself into? What if the murder me in my sleep? Esme laughed and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Emmett, get up, you are scaring Renesmee." The guy on the floor, Emmett, looked up and grinned.

"Sorry mom," he jumped up and winked at me. "Sorry kiddo, I was just playing a trick on those two," he pointed in the direction of the two girls who were still busy crying.

"Emmett go get cleaned up, the rest of you clean up this mess and meet us in the dining room in an hour." Esme's voice was soft, yet commanding. The two girls stopped crying and sulked up the stairs, while the other two who were rolling on the floor laughing walked into the kitchen. Carlisle stalked after them, looking mad.

"Sorry about them, I guess all of them are practical jokesters. Come on; let's go see your room," Esme pulled me up the stairs after her.

The room Esme pulled me in to was breathtaking, it was huge. The entire left wall was made of glass; all I could see was the green forest. The room was mostly white; there were a few bookcases against the right wall, along with a sofa, a stereo and a plasma screen. On the other side of the room there was a beautiful four poster bed and hundreds of cushions. I loved it, it was perfect.

"Wow Esme, this room is beautiful," I breathed.

"We can add some colour, I didn't want to because I didn't know your favorite colour."

"Purple," I laughed.

"Through there is the bathroom," she said, pointing to a door across from the bed. I skipped to it, anxious to see if it was anything like the bedroom. When I got to the door there was water coming out from underneath it. Oh no. I opened the door and to find my entire bathroom filled with rubber ducks and water. My bathtub was filled to the brim and there were bubbles everywhere.

"Mom! Don't let Renesmee go into the bathroom!" The short haired girl cried, running in to the room.

"Alice, you knew about this?" Esme put her hand on her hips and glared at Alice. She blushed and nodded guiltily. "Mary Alice I am very disappointed that you would play such a nasty trick on your sister, where is Emmett?" Alice pointed to the bathroom and I stuck my head in.

"Hi sis!" Emmett yelled, he was in the bathtub wearing full scuba gear, a tank and everything. He smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows.

"Renesmee why don't you go downstairs while I give these two a piece of my mind," Esme said. I nodded and walked out of the room, I hope each of them wakes up tomorrow morning with the worst afro ever.

EPOV

Oh that was classical. Emmett was lying on the floor; he played the role perfectly well. Bella and Alice were hysterical and Rosalie and I were rolling on the floor. Until Esme, Carlisle and Renesmee walked into the room. Carlisle was mad that we scared Renesmee, and made us clean the entrance and wash his car. After we done that, we went to wait in the dining room to introduce ourselves to Renesmee. She looked nice but I think we scared her a bit; Emmett was lying dead on the floor. Jasper was already sitting in the dining room, reading a book on the American Civil War.

"So Jazzy," Rosalie said as she fell into the chair next to him, punching his shoulder. "Did we scare ya?"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I was kinda relieved that he was dead, he put me in the pool this morning. Karma's a bitch." Rosalie laughed and I shook my head.

"Maybe we should actually consider killing him," Jasper smirked.

"I'll get the chain saw," I waggled my eyebrows.

"We should do it in the bathtub, it could get messy," Rosalie laughed.

"And then we'll scatter his dismembered body parts around town." That's when I noticed Renesmee standing in the door, her eyes wide. She must think we are serial killers. Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry Renesmee, we weren't actually going to do it," he smiled. Renesmee grimaced and sat down on the other end of the table.

"I was hoping you actually were going to do it, he flooded my bathroom and put rubber ducks everywhere and on top of it all he was busy scuba diving in my bathtub." Jasper was hosing himself at this; Rosalie on the other hand, looked irritated.

"Sure we could kill him," I laughed.

"He is so childish," Rosalie groaned. Jasper was still laughing, it looked like he was about to fall off the chair.

"You should be mad at Alice, she knew what he was going to do and she didn't stop it," Jasper said. "And don't feel bad, he plays pranks on everyone."

"You guys are crazy, no offence," she smiled shyly.

"None taken; besides being normal is boring. Now, how about we plan some revenge?"

**A/N again I am so sorry for the late update. Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed this and added my story to your favorites/ follow list. A biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig thank you to Renesmee x Alec () who reviewed the last chapter. Please guys I'm begging here, on my hands and knees please review. It makes me write faster. Anyway, I really hope you like this next chapter; I'm going to make fun of Emmett****a whole lot in this one. Once again please review; there is a bear hug from Emmett in it for you. **

**AA**

Chapter 5

Revenge is sweet.

RPOV

"Hold that thought Edward," Rosalie whispered as the rest of the Cullens filled the dining room. Alice looked a bit down in the dumps, her hair was plastered to her skull and she was drenched in sweat. Emmett, on the other hand, looked ridicules. It looked like a cow licked him, his hair was so flat. He was wearing a blue robe and he had a pipe in his mouth, when he blew into it, bubbles appeared. The other girl, Bella I presume, had bags under her eyes and she looked downright depressed. Carlisle looked irritated and Esme was still scowling at Emmett.

"Well father I think we should get this tea party started," Emmett said in a fake British accent. Carlisle just rolled his eyes and turned to me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to meet the family this way, I wish I could say that they weren't usually so childish, but unfortunately they are," he scowled at the rest of the Cullen children again.

"We want you all on your best behavior while Renesmee gets settled in, no more crazy stunts," Esme warned and I saw Emmett wink at Alice.

"We promise mom," Alice said in a quiet voice. Edward just rolled his eyes and Jasper snorted.

"I'll be keeping you to that promise Alice. Renesmee, Emmett will be making your bed for the next few days, he will also be washing the dishes and doing the laundry along with Alice," Esme announced.

"Unfair!" Emmett protested. "Why does Alice only get to do laundry?"

"Because she wasn't scuba diving in the bathtub," Esme snapped and Emmett grinned. "Alice's credit card will also be taken away," Esme smirked as Alice's jaw almost hit the table. Edward and Jasper exchanged a high five and Bella started laughing.

"No more shopping for you baby sis," Bella laughed and patted her on the back.

"Bu…..buuuu…..tttttt…butttttt," Alice spluttered.

"No buts young lady, that is final," Esme said, and then she turned her attention towards the others. "The rest of you are grounded for two weeks, no TV, no Video Games, playstation, Wii, no reading for fun or anything else that involves having fun. got it?" She raised her eyebrows, daring someone to question her, but they all just nodded. I really liked this place.

"Now we would like you all too formally introduce yourselves to your new sister," Carlisle said. Alice hopped over to me and gave me a hug.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice or Ali." Edward was next, he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Jasper was next; he gave me a crooked grin and shook my hand.

"Jasper Hale Cullen." I noticed that all of the Cullen kids kept their original last name, which was strange.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen," Rosalie said giving me a warm smile and a hug me.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen," Emmett said, grabbing me and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Bella said shyly.

"Renesmee Carlie Johnson Cullen," I smiled, liking the sound of my new name.

EPOV

After the introductions Esme told Renesmee and Bella to go into the kitchen and start on dinner, Bella was a great cook, she was going to make pie.

"Remember what I said, best behavior," Esme gave us the evil eye.

"Can i at least read magazines?" Rosalie asked.

"No, this is supposed to be punishment," she scowled. Bella came back into the dining room, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Wanna help in the kitchen?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen; Renesmee was busy pulling out pots and pans from the cupboard, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella came up with a plan on how to get back at Emmett," she said. I smiled, Bella rarely came up with pranks, but when she did, they were brilliant.

"We'll discuss it after dinner, Jasper and Rosalie wants in too," I said. Bella nodded and started pulling things out of the fridge. The rest of the dinner making process was done in silence, until Emmett and Jasper entered busy bickering.

"I swear Emmett if I wake up in the pool again, you will wake up with no toes," Jasper threatened. Emmett just laughed and threw the fridge open.

"You don't have the guts to do that," he said, downing a bottle of milk.

"Don't tempt me Emmett," Jasper growled. Emmett just laughed.

"Don't worry Jazzy; I'm sure Alice will have my head if she has to fish you out of the pool again."

"So you are more afraid of Alice than the big bad military school major?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Are you kidding me? Alice will destroy me," Emmett grinned. Can he really be afraid of tiny little Alice? I'd be more afraid of Jasper.

"Yeah she will, I retract my previous threat. If I wake up in the pool again I'll just put Alice on your case," Jasper grinned and leaned against the counter in victory.

"Alright Jazzy, I won't put you in the pool again."

"Don't call me Jazzy," Jasper mumbled and then turned to Bella. "Smells nice Bells."

"Compliment Renesmee as well, she helped a lot," Bella said pointing a spoon in Renesmee's direction. Emmett grinned and pulled Renesmee into a bear hug.

"I am so glad that two of my sisters can cook," he said.

"Can't…breathe…..Emmett," she squeaked as Emmett released her.

"Sorry baby sis," he said. Rosalie walked into the room, glaring at Emmett. She was pissed at him because he flooded the bathroom, she helped Esme design and complete the bathroom. Emmett sighed and walked over to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Rosie, it was a welcome home prank," he laughed but Rosalie showed his arm off her. Rose turned to Bella and Renesmee and raised her eyebrows.

"Esme wants to know if dinner is ready."

Bella nodded and picked up the pie while I grabbed the salad and followed the rest into the dining room, Carlisle and Esme were already seated at the heads of the table. Rosalie took the seat next to Carlisle and pulled Renesmee down in the chair next to her before Emmett could sit down. He growled and went to sit next to Esme. Dinner went quietly, Renesmee, Alice and Esme discussing Renesmee's room. After dinner Emmett and Alice mysteriously disappeared and left the rest of us to clear the table.

"Carlisle and I are going to be, see you all tomorrow," Esme said kissing Renesmee on the head and then following Carlisle out of the room.

"Alright, here is the plan," Bella said after Carlisle and Esme were out of ear shot.

RPOV

"Renesmee get up!" Rosalie whispered as she knocked on my bedroom door. It was three in the morning and it was time to execute plan get back at Emmett and Alice, also known as Revenge of the Awesome People.

"Coming Rose!" I said as I grabbed all the things I needed and stuffed them into a bag I found in my closet. I quickly slipped out of my room and Rose and I made our way to the kitchen downstairs. All the girls' bedrooms were on the second floor, along with a study and a huge library. Upstairs were all the boys' rooms and a lounge. We quickly sneaked into the kitchen where Edward, Jasper and Bella were waiting. Edward tossed me a camera and Bella winked.

"You and Rose get Emmett, Edward and Jasper and I will get Alice," Bella said.

"Remember to video tape everything," Edward said.

"Gotcha," Rosalie winked and we walked up the stairs towards Emmett's room. His room was a total mess, papers and clothes were lying everywhere. Rosalie hopped over some dirty jeans and walked over to Emmett. He was lying on his bed, snoring loudly.

"Hand me the razor," Rose said.

"Yes doctor," I handed her a razor and she started to shave off Emmett's eyebrows. I pulled out some pink spray paint and started on his hair. After Rose was done with his eyebrows she began to throw all his clothes out of the window.

"Hand me the other clothes," Rose said. I handed her a pink ballerina suit we bought earlier today and she put it in Emmett's closet. We quickly fist bumped and I drew a moustache on him with permanent marker. Rosalie laughed as we made our way downstairs.

JPOV

After we had locked Alice's closet with several padlocks and also hid all of her make-up, we went downstairs to make coffee and wait for Alice and Emmett to wake up. We had camera's set up in their rooms to capture their reactions. Rosalie and Renesmee came downstairs, giggling. I handed each of them a cup of coffee and we went to sit in the living room.

"I can't wait for them to wake up," Renesmee said.

"Cheers, to Renesmee's first prank as a Cullen," Edward said, raising his mug.

"Cheers," we all said, just as a blood curling scream came from above.

"Alice is awake," Bella grinned.

**Again, I would appreciate if all the people who added my story to their favorites could review it. Thanks a bunch in advance!**

**RPOV- Renesmee's point of view EPOV- Edward's point of view EMPOV-** **Emmett's point of view ESPOV- Esme's point of view CPOV- Carlisle's point of view ROPOV-Rosalie's point of view ALPOV- Alec's point of view APOV- Alice's point of view BPOV- Bella's point of view**

**AA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Fire and Ice Will Never Mix and Renesmee x Alec () who reviewed my last chapter! And now for what you have all been waiting for….ALEC! (This will only be a fleeting encounter, but at least he's in this one!) AA **

Chapter 6

HAHAHAHA

ROPOV

When we entered Alice's room Renesmee and Bella started laughing so hard they were gasping for air. Jasper and Edward started rolling on the floor with laughter. Alice was curled up into ball in front of her closet, rocking back and forth murmuring "my closet is going to open, my closet is going to open." The poor girl. Jasper and Edward had spray painted her hair blue and glued on some pointy ears. She looked like a crazy pixie. Suddenly Emmett stormed into the room and Bella and Renesmee laughed harder. His eyebrows were completely gone and his hair was pink. I started rolling on the ground, he looked so silly. He tried to raise an eyebrow, but he had none!

"HA HA HA HA," I laughed, holding my stomach.

"We are going to kill all of you," Emmett hissed. I just laughed harder.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Jasper gasped. Emmett tried to raise an eyebrow again and all of us burst out laughing again.

"I need to get into my CLOSET!" Alice yelled, jumping up. She started to pull on the doors with all her pixie strength. She turned to Jasper; I swear if looks could kill Jasper would be a dead man. "Where are the KEYS!" she shrieked.

"WHERE ARE MY FUCKING EYEBROWS?" Emmett yelled. He was looking in the mirror in Alice's bathroom. "AND WHY IS MY HAIR PINK?" Renesmee and Rosalie were hosing themselves.

"I got the tape!" Edward yelled running into the room. Emmett and Alice exchanged a look and then ran towards him.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN TAPE EDWARD!" Alice yelled as they ran out of the room.

"Come on lets go help him," Renesmee laughed as she ran out of the room, the rest of us following her. Edward had taken the tape out of the camera and he threw it at Renesmee, who caught it and ran up the stairs with Emmett on her tail.

"Rose, catch," she giggled as Emmett picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"That tape will be mine," he yelled, running towards me.

"Not if I can help it, Jasper catch!" He caught the tape and ran downstairs, heading for the kitchen, I followed him. I skidded to halt behind Jasper; his mouth was hanging open at the sight in front of him and I must say it was the scariest thing I have ever seen.

JPOV

Standing in front of me was Esme, her hair was in a bun and she had some weird green stuff all over her face. What is this? Return of the Green Faced Mama Bear? Edward was in the corner, laughing so hard he had turned purple. Alice was lying on top of the counter in the fetal position, sucking her thumb. Esme glared at me and I had to hold my breath otherwise I would have started laughing.

"Get into the corner with your brother," she hissed and pointed to Edward. She stormed out of the kitchen and started shouting at the rest of them.

"KIDS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she stalked back into the kitchen, hitting Edward on the head to get him to stop laughing.

"Ouch," he mumbled as the rest of the family shuffled into the kitchen looking guilty.

"Why are all of you running around the house screaming like mad people at FIVE IN THE MORNING?" she asked. "And would someone please explain why Emmett has no eyebrows and why Alice is in the fetal position?"

"I'm sorry Esme, I just wanted some revenge for my bathroom, and the rest of them wanted to help out. It was my idea," Renesmee said in a small voice.

"I'm sure you didn't come up with it all by yourself, these idiots are always willing to help someone with a prank," Esme huffed. "But I'm glad you bonded, even though it caused mass destruction."

"Sorry mom," we all apologized. Esme smiled and turned to Renesmee.

"Go shower and get dressed, we are going to get some stuff for your room," she said and then turned back to the rest of us. "I want this house spotless when I get back. The laundry needs to be done, the pool needs to be cleaned and the grass needs to be mowed. Don't bother Carlisle he has a bunch of surgeries today. Got it?"

"Got it," we all groaned and trudged upstairs to get ready for some serious work.

RPOV

After I took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and I green t-shirt I ran downstairs to wait for Esme. When I got downstairs Esme and Bella were already there, waiting for me.

"Esme's making me go as punishment," Bella grimaced. I just laughed and followed Esme outside. We were taking Emmett's Jeep; it was more spacious than Bella's Ferrari or Esme's car. Our first stop was to get some paint for my room. Esme stopped at a shop called Barney's Paint and Furniture and Bella rolled her eyes as we hopped out.

"This is Esme's favorite store," she whispered as we walked inside.

"Morning Esme," the woman behind the counter said. She had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. I wonder if she wears contacts.

"Morning Shannon," Esme smiled. "We need some paint." Shannon nodded and led us to the back of the store where there were hundreds of paint colours to choose from.

"Call me if you need me," Shannon said as she went to help an elderly man who knocked over a display ropes.

"Alright Renesmee, pick a colour." I walked in between the rows of paint colours, finally deciding on a dark purple one.

"The purple one," I pointed it out for Esme.

"Alright, why don't you go look at some furniture and I'll tell them to get the paint ready," she said as she walked back to the front of the store. I wandered over to the furniture part of the shop and started looking at some cool green and purple beanbag chairs. I quickly looked around, checking that there was no one in sight, and then I dove onto the green bean bag. It looked so fluffy; I had to now if it made a nice diving cushion.

"So I see you like diving onto beanbags," a voice said from behind me. I jumped to my feet, turning around as fast as I could. My breath hitched and my heart started beating a million miles an hour when I saw who talked to me. Leaning against one of the shelves was guy who looked so badass it turned my legs into jelly. He was wearing black jeans and black converse and a black t-shirt that emphasized his perfectly toned body. He had dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black, and mischievous brown eyes. He smirked at me, probably because I was losing my cool over some hot guy who caught me diving into a beanbag. _Breathe Renesmee, BREATHE! _

"Yeah, so?" I asked, surprised that I could come up with a come-back. Not that it was a very good one. He smirked again and I had the urge to wipe that smirk off his face, though I was not sure if I wanted to kiss him or slap him. He started walking in circles around me, like a hunter circling his prey.

"Oh it's nothing, just wondering; aren't you a little old for that?"

"Are you implying that I'm childish?"

"Not at all," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. That ticked me off. I stormed up to him, fighting the urge to kick him where it really matters. He was a whole head taller than me, so I had to look up.

"Quit the sarcasm, it's not attractive," a spat. He laughed and took a step closer to me, our noses almost touching. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Honey if it wasn't attractive, we wouldn't be in this position right now."

"And what position are we in exactly?" I asked. Was I flirting with this guy? I don't even know his name.

"This one right here," he smirked again leaning closer to me. He was so close I could almost taste him; I wanted him to kiss me so badly. He was so close now; our mouths were almost touching…

_Oh fuck. _

**OOOOH a cliffhanger. Dum dum duuuuuuum. Will Renesmee and Alec kiss? Find out in the next chapter, please review!**

**RPOV- Renesmee's point of view EPOV- Edward's point of view EMPOV-** **Emmett's point of view ESPOV- Esme's point of view CPOV- Carlisle's point of view ROPOV-Rosalie's point of view ALPOV- Alec's point of view APOV- Alice's point of view BPOV- Bella's point of view JPOV- Jasper's point of view**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Asswipe

ALPOV

_I don't really care but I want too- Heuwels Fantasties _

Damn, I was so close to tasting those sweet lips, the lips of this amazingly beautiful creature that stood before me. Her bronze ringlets hung just below her waist and her chocolate brown eyes that glared at me moments ago enchanted me. She was putty in my hands; I could feel her body melting into mine, electricity sparked every time I touched her, I was so close to kissing her….. Until…

"Renesmee where are you?" Bella Cullen called. Oh shit, if Bella found me here I would be dead, if any of the other Cullens found me here I would deader than dead. I quickly pulled away from the girl, my only thought being to get away as fast as possible.

"Asswipe," I heard her mumble as I walked away. She was right, I was a total douche bag, but I preferred it that way. I quickly ran out of the shop, hurrying to my car. I saw Emmett's Jeep parked across the lot and broke out into a sprint. If Emmett found me here he would torture me before he killed me. I jumped into my new Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2, I am surprised the Cullens didn't notice my car; after all it was a bit flashy. I can't even remember why I was here; as soon as I saw her I had forgotten everything. I admit I was a total dick to her, but I could see it in her eyes, she wanted me, almost as much as I wanted her. I turned up the radio before I took off, I liked music, and it distracted me. I felt underneath my seat and pulled out a Heuwels Fantasties CD. They are this wicked South African band I discovered on one of our family vacations there. I didn't understand a word they said since it was all in Afrikaans, but that didn't bother me. I liked their sound, one day I was going to find out what their lyrics meant. I quickly put the CD in and my favorite song came on; Modus Operandi. I laughed, it was very ironic. Modus Operandi, or MO, is the term used to describe someone's habits or manner of working. You could say that it was my MO to seduce beautiful girls; it was part of my rebellious nature, and nothing was stopping me from getting that bronze haired girl.

Aside from the fact that I don't know her name. It was a minor detail, as long as she knew my name, for obvious reasons. As I pulled into our driveway, I spotted Jane and Felix sitting on the porch of our old Victorian styled house. I rolled my eyes; I could clearly see that Jane was mad. Her little hands were balled into fists and there was a frown on her face. She attacked me the moment I got out of the car.

"Where were you Alec?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"None of your business Jane," I mumbled.

"It is my business little brother, I am supposed to be looking after you," she whined. I sighed and walked into the house, Jane on my heels. I was only three minutes younger than she was. We were twins, but neither the outside nor the inside looked the same. I had brown hair and brown eyes, while Jane had blonde hair and light blue eyes. We did have the same nose though, and sometimes Jane and I could understand each other without talking. Felix called it our twin witch telepathy. Yeah right.

"I can take care of myself Jane," I snapped. She was so overprotective. Ever since I came back from boarding school in England the entire family had been on my case. They acted like I was some nut job who needed babysitting twenty four hours a day. I wasn't even allowed to go to the toilet alone.

"Mom and dad said we have to take care of you, Alec."

"I don't want you to take care of me Jane!" I yelled, losing my temper. "I am a kid anymore Jane!" I stormed up the stairs, leaving Jane in the entrance. I slammed my bedroom door and fell on the bed. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I was thrilled when mom and dad suggested boarding school; they finally provided an escape from this horrible place. I hated Forks with a passion, after the accident everyone treated me like I was someone who had just committed murder and was being set free, especially the Cullens. They treated me like filth, no wait they treated filth better than they treated me. I was Alec Brigham, the rebel, the black sheep, in the Brigham family. I think mom and dad was relieved when I left, they didn't have to deal with me, being a 'danger' to society and all that. I pushed myself off the bed and opened my window; I quickly climbed out and onto the roof. It was like my secret place, no one knew about it. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. Smoking was something I picked up at boarding school; I figured that if I was going to be the rebel, I might as well pull out all the stops.

"Hey bro," Felix grinned, leaning out of my window. He raised an eyebrow at me smoking, but said nothing.

"What do you want Felix," I asked irritated. How did he know where I was?

"I saw you up here the other night," he said, reading my mind. He quickly climbed out the window and sat next to me. "So you're smoking now?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, it would ruin my good reputation," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Felix rolled his eyes and smirked.

"We wouldn't want that now do we," he said. I shook my head and we sat in silence for a while, I knew why he was here, I wish he would just cut to the chase.

"Why are you here Felix?" I finally asked.

"Look bro, I know you are going through a lot right now, but don't take it out on Jane." I snorted, he didn't need to stand up for Jane, and the girl was perfectly capable of killing me if she wanted to. "I'm serious dude that was my girlfriend you were yelling at a few minutes ago." Our family was kinda like the Cullens; our parents couldn't have kids, so they adopted us. Jane and I got adopted when we were four, and then mom and dad adopted Felix and Demitri when we were all seven. When we were thirteen they adopted Heidi, who was twelve at the time. Demitri and Heidi were dating and so were Jane and Felix.

"I'm sorry bro, it won't happen again," I said, mostly because I just wanted him to leave. Felix smiled brightly and stood up.

"Mom and dad will be home any second, they have something important to tell you." Oh wonderful, they were probably sending me farther away this time. Maybe they would send me to Africa this time. I'm sure a nice deserted place would be perfect. At least there I could smoke in peace.

"Alright, but can I at least finish this," I said as I held up the cigarette. Felix just nodded before he climbed back through the window.

Finally some peace.

**A/N mmmm wonder why Alec is so hated in Forks. Oh yeah and I am from South Africa, so the Heuwels Fantasties is a real band and they are amazing. Their name in English is: The fantastic hills, but it sounds better in Afrikaans. Their song Modus Operandi was my inspiration for this chapter, it's all about self discovery and people's habits and how they affect us. Brilliant song! Anyway I thought it was fitting for Alec, if you get it. **

**Until next time (please review!)**

**AA**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is just something to tie up all the loose ends before the story really takes off. It's mostly a conversation between Jane and Alec. **

Chapter 8

A conversation, of sorts.

Alec—underlined  _Jane—italic _

_Alec, why are you on the roof._

Because I don't want anyone to bother me, that obviously didn't work.

_Oh come on Alec, let's talk._

About what?

_You, moving back to Forks._

You know how I feel about that, Jane. I refuse to move back and attend school with those Cullen spawns running all over the place.

_The Cullens are not that bad, we made peace._

Well when they find out I'm back all hell will break loose.

_The Cullens won't hurt you, sure they will be upset, but they won't kill you._

Emmett would, he is very over protective of Alice, and he will kill me.

_Have you apologized to Alice?_

No, I was driven out of town by an angry mob with torches and pitch forks before I could get the time to, and besides, Alice won't even give me the time of the day.

_Just try it bro, if they see you come in peace, they'll leave you alone._

Trust me sister, I'm not going to come in peace. Forks' resident bad boy is back, and he's coming back with a boom.

_What are you going to do?_

Shag any female that makes eye contact with me, starting with that bronze haired beauty I saw in that store.

_Alec I know that isn't you._

No, it's the new me, they made me like this.

_They didn't, you decide who are going to be._

If they want a bad boy, I'll give them one. Mark my words Jane, by tomorrow everyone will know I'm back.

_What happened to you Alec, ever since the crash you haven't been the same._

Everyone said I was crazy, that I had 'gone around the bend' if you will. After they figured out I wasn't crazy they started calling me a killer, murderer, and a rebel. I couldn't handle that, so I started acting the part, if they wanted a rebel I would give them one.

_Alec, that's all in the past, we know what really happened._

Yeah, but that doesn't mean a thing.

_We are a family Alec, just like the Cullens, stronger than the Cullens if you will. We stick together._

Yeah, but after the crash I was no longer a part of that.

_You will always be my brother_.

And you will always be my sister.

_Please just try to be nice tomorrow, please?_

I don't do nice.

_One day, that's all I'm asking. Be nice for one day._

Fine, but I won't be happy about it.

_Just don't be a complete asshole._

Asshole is my middle name sweetheart.

_You're doing it again!_

What?

_Being a complete asshole._

I was? Gosh how mean of me.

_And he's sarcastic. What school did you attend in England? Academy for pricks?_

Oooh she's feisty.

_Asshole._

See, I told you it was my middle name.

_I can think of a lot of other middle names I would like to give you._

Whoa, she bites folks.

_I thought I told you to be nice!_

It's not tomorrow yet, and I need to get all my sarcasm out now so I don't use it tomorrow.

_I'll punch all your sarcasm out._

Ladies should hit gentlemen.

_Gentlemen my ass, you are a douche bag._

That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said me.

_Don't get used to all the compliments; there wouldn't be enough space in the house for your ego._

Who is using sarcasm now?

_I'm serious, I'm afraid your ego will take up all my closet space._

Ooh gasp! That would be devastating!

_Don't make me call Felix._

Are you threatening me?

_Yes._

Clever, maybe me being here isn't such a bad thing after all.

_Oh don't flatter yourself, Felix taught me how to threaten people._

And now I will teach you how to be a complete sleaze ball.

_No thanks; being around one is quite enough._

Are you implying that I am a sleaze ball?

_Yes._

Her tongue stings ladies and gents.

_Who are you talking to?_

The imaginary audience that's cheering for the brave hero in black.

_You have a big ego don't you._

Yes, and I have the looks to match.

_Egocentric much?_

Snippy much?

_This is getting boring, I'm going to bed._

Finally some peace.

_Please try and be nice tomorrow._

I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to Renesmee x Alec (). Thank you for all the review and encouraging me to update. Sometimes I get a bit lazy, sorry. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 9

The night before

RPOV

The rest of the summer went by pretty quickly. The Cullens acted a bit strange in the beginning, they seemed a bit on edge, but as the summer progressed they started to relax. We did lots of fun stuff like picnics in the park, swimming, cliff diving at the Reservation and we rode dirt backs on back roads of town. Tomorrow is the first day of my junior year. I must say I am very excited, and a bit nervous. I moved around so much that going to a new school didn't bother me anymore, but this was different. I was actually staying here until I graduated. I can actually make some friends!

"What are you so excited about?" Alice asked. We were sitting in my bedroom; she was busy rearranging my closet. It was huge, and filled with every designer brand on this earth. Alice has a bit of a shopping addiction. It's a good thing the Cullens were rich; otherwise Alice would have gone completely crazy.

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"What are you going to wear?" Alice asked.

"I dunno, I haven't thought about it yet." Alice's face lit up as she started pulling dresses, skirts, shirts and accessories out of my closet. Alice loved to dress me, I was like her life sized Barbie doll. I didn't mind at all, sometimes she picks out really great outfits, but sometimes I preferred my slacks.

"How about this?" She asked. She was holding up a dark blue dress with some black six inch heels.

"No way Alice, I was thinking more of a short and shirt combo," I said. She dove back into my closet and pulled out a black short with a pink Guess t-shirt.

"That could work," I nodded. She threw them on the bed and pulled out a black rhinestone belt and some sandals.

"There, your outfit is complete." She smiled in self-satisfaction and sat next to me on the bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, it's going to be awesome," I said. Alice looked less excited, but she nodded anyway. Suddenly her phone beeped and she pulled it out, she stared at the screen before she broke out in an evil grin. It scared me to death.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Carlisle has to go to Chicago for some work thing and Esme needs to go to New York on a designing project, so we got the house to ourselves tonight," she grinned before running to the door. "FAMILY MEETING IN RENESMEE'S ROOM!" She yelled out the door.

"Jeez Alice, for someone so small you got a lot of volume," Emmett said, rubbing his ears as he walked into the room.

"What's with all the shouting?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room, Jasper following her.

"I have some good news," Alice said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"We are here," Edward said as he and Bella walked into the room.

Alice smiled as they all packed themselves on my bed and I was in danger of ending up on the floor. "Mom and Dad is outta town, we got the house to ourselves."

"Yes!" Emmett cheered and fist bumped Jasper. Rosalie jumped up and put on her serious face.

"Alice call the caterer, get us some nachos, organize a dip bar and some other snacks," Alice nodded and pulled out her blackberry. "Emmett, Jasper, you're in charge of the alcohol. Bella get us DJ, and a good one, here are a few numbers." Rosalie handed Bella a piece of paper and Bella started making some calls. "Edward, Renesmee, move some things around and make a dance floor, oh and get the foam machine out." Edward nodded and grinned at me. "I'll make sure the whole town pitches," Rosalie grinned as they all high fived.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Our parents are outta town little sis, we are having a party, Cullen style!" Emmett yelled.

Half an hour later Edward and I had rearranged the living room into an awesome dance floor and the DJ was busy setting up. Emmett and Jasper were carrying around large vats of beer, each of them wearing a silly pirate hat. I don't know where they got that, and I'd rather not find out. Rosalie was working on the lights in the house, she wanted them to change colour. Bella and Alice were organizing the snacks and the dip bar. It's amazing what we can accomplish in a half hour.

"OK, I'm all set," the DJ said.

"Alright, the lights are done," Rosalie said as she flipped the switch. The whole house's lights turned black, red, green, blue and purple. She smiled, obviously pleased with herself. \

"Snacks are done," Alice said.

"Alcohol, check," Emmett said. He was already slurring a bit and he wasn't walking completely straight.

"Alright, let's get this party started!"

Another half an hour later and the party was in full swing, Emmett was dressed in a tutu, dancing on the piano, completely drunk. Edward and Bella were making out somewhere, probably on the washing machine and Jasper was in the pool, again. This time he was conscious and busy pretending he was a fountain. Alice looked like a pixie on crack; she was running around the pool at full speed, laughing like a maniac. Every now and then she would look at Jasper and throw a penny at him; the pool was filled with pennies. Rosalie was in the kitchen, she put a chair on top of the island and now she was Queen of the Beer, which was really funny since the beer was done and they had switched to vodka. I decided not to get drunk, I don't want to wear a pair of shades to school tomorrow.

I made my way over to the dance floor, deciding that it was time to show these losers how to really bust a move. OK maybe I was a little drunk, but not enough to end up like Emmett, who was now singing karaoke.

ALPOV

I walked up the steps to the Cullen house. They were throwing a back to school party but it was more of a 'who has the worst hangover tomorrow' party. I walked into the house and I had to stand still for a while. I had forgotten how huge this house was, and how many people could fit in it. The entire Forks High School was here. The Cullens may be a lot of things, but they sure knew how to throw a party. I walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find something stronger than beer, but instead I found Rosalie sitting on the counter with a crown on her head.

"Stop," she slurred. "You can't hav my beeeer." She giggled and looked into the bottle she was holding. "Uh oh, iz awllll gone," she giggled again. I smirked, this was good, and if all the Cullens were this drunk then I hope they don't mind me doing some damage. The main reason I came, even though I knew if they found me they would murder me, was to see if I couldn't find that bronze haired girl again.

I walked outside, only to find Jasper floating in the pool and Alice throwing pennies at him. Man, they were weird. I felt in my pocket and pulled out another cigarette, leaning against the wall as I do so. I need to find a girl to make out with, can't have people question my reputation now can I?

RPOV

Damn, I need to throw up. I shouldn't have had that last shooter, but Emmett dared me. I ran towards the nearest bathroom, only to find it occupied by none other than that prick I met in the furniture store. And he was making out with none other than Bella. Now I really am going to be sick. I ran out of the room, up the stairs to my bathroom. I kneeled over the toilet and puked my guts out.

ALPOV

I closed the bathroom door behind me. Bella Cullen, check. She was so drunk I don't even think she'll remember it, but I will. She was a really good kisser too, now I know why Edward likes her so much. She looks innocent, but she was far from it. If we were making out in the bedroom I would have taken her there and then, but I had to focus on my mission, finding the bronze haired girl. She had walked in on us, she looked like he was about to puke. I am not going to kiss her if she did though, I have some dignity.

I walked up the stairs, casually whistling as I side stepped a few couples making out. I opened a few doors, but I couldn't find her anywhere, until she ran into me. I was busy opening one of the doors on the second floor when she came running out of that room, she ran into me, almost tackling me to the ground. Finally.

RPOV

I ran right into his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, smirking down at me. I couldn't breathe, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped when I looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes had that same mischievous glint in them as they did when we first met.

"Hello there darlin," he said. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Long time no see." He ran his lips down my neck, across my jaw. I thought I was going to faint, every time he touched me, it was like he was setting me on fire, and I liked it, oh I liked it so much. His hands had slipped underneath my top, I couldn't care less, and I liked it when he touched me. I leaned into him, moaning as he pulled on my ear. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?" he whispered. I nodded; my lips couldn't form any words. He reached behind me and opened my bedroom door, pushing me into the room slowly. He closed the door behind him, all the while supporting my weight because my legs refused to work. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed both my hands, holding them above my head as he continued to kiss my neck.

ALPOV

She let out a small moan as I kissed her neck, she was mine now, all mine. She moaned again, louder this time, as I pulled on her earlobe again. I pulled away, looking at her for a moment. She was gorgeous, her hair was a complete mess, but I liked it. Her eyes were big and doe like, but something in her expression made me wonder…

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Very much so," she slurred. Damn, I wanted her to be sober, to actually remember what I did to her; otherwise there would be no point to the game. I released her and walked toward the door.

"Fucking asshole," I heard her mumble before I walked out.

**I love Alec, is such a badass. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

School.

EDWARD POV

_Oh fuck my head. Did I pass out on the washing machine again? Oh wait; it's the dryer this time._

EMMETT POV

_Why am I dressed in a tutu? Oh my head, oh my eyes, oh my fingers? Wait why is my fingers sore? _

BELLA POV

_Oh. Fuck. I. Made. Out. With. Alec. Edward is going to murder me. What was he even doing here? _

ROSALIE POV

_Why am I on the kitchen counter? And why am I surrounded in a castle made out of beer bottles? _

ALICE POV

_Better go dig up some shades for everyone to wear. _

JASPER POV

_Why am I in the pool? AGAIN?_

RPOV

_Oh my head hurts, why is the room spinning? _

RPOV

_Oh my fucking head,_ I mentally groaned. I was sitting in the front seat of Edward's Volvo, ready to go to school. I was driving with Edward and Bella, and the rest of them were driving in Rosalie's red BMW. Both Edward and Bella were wearing sunglasses when they climbed in the car. Alice gave me a pair this morning, not that it helped in any way.

"Coffee," Edward grumbled, handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I grumbled back. It was going to be a very long day.

The ride to school was silent, no one dared to talk, our heads hurt too much. Thanks goodness it was raining; bright light and hangovers do not go well together. We pulled into the school parking lot, Rosalie right behind us. The school looked like a collection of matching houses built with maroon coloured bricks. It didn't look like a school at all, where was the metal detectors and electric fences? I climbed out of the car, looking around. Most of the cars in the parking lot were old Chevy's and Ford's; our cars were by far the most expensive.

"Come on, let's go get your schedule," Bella said, dragging me to a building with a sign that read **Front Office. **The office was cozy and warmwith a few padded chairs in the corner and plants everywhere, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The office was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with papers and brightly coloured flyers. The woman behind the desk smiled as we approached, she had long red hair and glasses that sat on her nose.

"Hello Bella," she greeted her. Bella nodded, unable to say anything because of the hangover. The woman behind the desk didn't say anything about us wearing sunglasses inside, she acted like she was used to it. "You must be the new Cullen girl?"

"Renesmee," I said. She nodded and began typing on her computer. A few minutes later she handed me a stack of papers.

"That is your schedule and a map of the school. You have to get this slip signed by all your teachers," she said pointing to a piece of pink paper. I nodded as Bella began pulling me to the door. "Enjoy your fist day at Forks High."

"Hey Renesmee," Alice greeted me as I walked up to her. Bella left me to find my locker and told me she would see me at lunch. I guess we don't have the same classes.

"Hey, can you help me find my locker?" I asked, handing Alice my papers. She looked at them and squealed.

"You have the locker next to me! Yay! We're locker neighbors!" I smiled and opened the locker, stuffing all the papers into it and hanging up my coat, it was surprisingly warm in the school. I looked at my schedule, groaning mentally when I saw what I had for first period.

**Schedule of R.C. Cullen **

P.E

History

Economics

Lunch

English

Calculus

Literature

At least my last class wasn't so bad, although I could do without the P.E. Here in Forks P.E was mandatory for all students, goody. I shut my locker and made my way over to Block 5 where the gym was. This was going to be torture.

ALPOV

Forks High hadn't changed a bit. I parked my Lamborghini next to Rosalie's red convertible, I considered scratching the car, but it wasn't worth it. I walked to the Office; it was just the same as always, plants everywhere and those ridicules orange chairs in the corner. I smiled at the red haired woman behind the counter, I think her is Anna or something, I can't remember.

"Alec Brigham," I said. She stared at me for a moment, and then a spark of recognition flashed in her eyes. Good she remembered me, hopefully the rest of the school will as well. She quietly printed out my schedule and handed it to me without a word. She was scared of me, good. I smirked as I walked out of the office and down the hall. Some kids recognized me, while others just stared at me with a blank expression on their faces. I found my locker and threw my papers inside, quickly memorizing my schedule.

**Schedule of A. Brigham **

P.E

English

Economics

Lunch

Biology

Art

Literature

Who in their right mind decided that I should have P.E the first period? I hate this school. I slammed my locker almost bumping into someone.

"Watch it asshole," she grumbled. She pushed her raven black hair away from her face and glared at me with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in torn black jeans and a black tank top that barely covered everything along with 5 inch heels. To other guys she might seem sexy, mysterious, hot or just downright scary, but to me she was something else entirely.

"Luce?" she narrowed her eyes at me before throwing her arms around my neck.

"Alec I can't believe you're back you dick why didn't you tell me?" I hugged her back as tightly as I could. Luce has been my best friend ever since we got detention for stealing cookies back in pre-k. She let go of me and stepped back, then she slapped me.

"Ouch, what was that for you bitch?" I rubbed my cheek.

"Leaving without saying goodbye," she sneered. I laughed and hugged her again. I was so glad to see her; she was my partner in crime, my right hand girl. With Luce here things might not be so bad; she was crazy, funny and spunky. This was going to be an awesome year.

"Sorry babe, desperate times, desperate measures." She rolled her eyes and I threw my arm over her shoulder. She was a whole head shorter than me. "So tell me shorty, what have you been up to?" she smiled one of her rare devious smiles and winked at me.

"Just breaking hearts from here to Seattle, with the occasional wild party and some vodka." Luce's parents were constantly abroad, leaving her home alone with their black American Express credit card. She was a regular wild child, but that's why I love her. "What have you been up to?"

"The usual, smoking, drinking, partying and hijacking hearts." She smiled proudly at me.

"Welcome to the dark side, Alec," she grinned. "We have cookies."

**So I'm leaving for Durban tomoz, might not update in a while. But if I get seven reviews I will update sooner. Please review. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**AA **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cocky much?

RPOV

There are two reasons why I am not looking forward to first period P.E, the first was this terrible hangover from last night's party, I am totally blaming Alice and Rosalie for being excellent party planners and Jasper and Emmett for getting all the wrong types of booze, and the second reason was simply me being shallow. I had to wake up at five a.m this morning to straighten my hair and now first period gym was going to ruin it for the entire year. I might as well just leave my starightner at school in the week. I admit I am being a bit shallow, but honestly, I am a girl, I have the right to worry about my hair.

I sulked over to the gym, finding that it was a huge and well equipped gym with baseball courts and volleyball nets; two of my favorite sports. On any other day I might have been thrilled, but my head was pounding and I decided that I was just going to sit on the pavilion for today. I walked into the girls locker room, quickly finding a uniform in my size and changing into it, pulling my hair into a high ponytail in the process. The locker room was painted different shades of blue and smelled of various deodorants and perfumes. There were about fifteen other girls, all changing grudgingly into their uniforms and exchanging their summer gossip. I quickly found a locker to put my clothes in and sat down on a bench to tie my trainers.

"Hey, you must be Renesmee, right?" a girl sitting down next to me asked. She had dark hair and hazel eyes and a pair of black rimmed glasses sat on her nose. She looked friendly enough, and a little shy, she was biting her lower lip, almost like she was nervous about talking to me.

"Yeah I'm Renesmee," I said. She looked a little relieved when I confirmed who I was and she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Angela, Bella's best friend, she told me to keep an eye out for you today," I smiled at her, shaking her hand. "I was a little worried about finding you; Bella's description of you was pretty vague." So that's why she was a bit nervous, she was worried she was talking to the wrong person.

"Yeah, she is a bit grumpy today," I said, mostly because of the hangover, but I didn't add that last part.

"Maybe she shouldn't party so hard before school starts," Angela sighed and I giggled. I liked her; she seemed pretty straight forward and down to earth.

"She told you about her hangover I take it?"

Angela shook her head. "Nope, I just know her too well. Whenever she is grumpy she either has a hangover or got a B on a test, and I don't think it's the latter." She was right, I spent a lot of time with Bella over the summer and she wasn't grumpy even once, of course, it was hard not to be grumpy when your head feels like it's about to fall off your shoulders. Angela and I continued talking as we made our way back to the gym, we mostly talked about school, comparing schedules and making arrangements to sit together at lunch. Angela was really great person, she was really easy to talk to and we had a lot of things in common, she was in my last period literature class, both of us liked literature and I couldn't wait for last period. Gym passed relatively quickly, coach didn't make us run around or anything just encouraged us to try out for various sports teams. After gym I quickly changed and decided to leave my hair in the high ponytail, what was the point in trying to do something else with my unmanageable hair? I said goodbye to Angela and promised to see her at lunch and then made my way to History.

"Hey Renesmee," Edward said coming up behind me. "We have history together," he smiled at me.

"That's awesome, how was your first class," I asked. Edward and I had gotten close this summer, he was very protective of me and I could understand why. He was an only child, even in a house full of adoptive children and a loving girlfriend and parents, he was still lonely. He yearned for a younger sibling with whom he could share all his interests, his love for music and poetry. Luckily, I shared his love for music, though I did not play an instrument, but we loved talking about classical music and our passion for The Beatles.

"Not bad, though I don't particularly like Art," he said.

"No fair, how come I have P.E when you don't?" I complained as he threw his arm casually over my shoulders.

"P.E is only mandatory for two years," he shrugged. It wasn't fair; the schools I went to had P.E in the afternoon, so it wasn't that bad.

"Brilliant," I groaned and followed him through the crowded hallways, making our way to the history classroom.

"Don't worry Rennie, it'll be a breeze," he laughed and pulled me into the classroom.

The lunch room was crowded when I walked in, circular tables where everywhere, some were pushed together and others simply pulled up an extra chair to the table. I spotted Angela and Bella; they were both sitting at a table that was pushed against another table. Angela spotted me and waved, while Bella just mumbled something into her salad. I spotted Rosalie sitting at another table surrounded by girls in cheerleading uniforms, and Emmett, Edward and Jasper were sitting at a table surrounded by guys in football jerseys. I wonder why they don't sit together. I walked over to the lunch line and got myself a chocolate brownie and a soda, I wasn't really hungry.

"Hey stranger," I low, husky voice said behind me. I jumped, almost dropping my brownie as I turned around to face that brown eyed asshole I couldn't get out of my head.

"Hey yourself." Am I seriously flirting with this guy, I don't even know his name! I am such an idiot. He smirked that sexy smirk at me, almost making me weak in the knees. I remembered last night, in my room, his lips at my ear, whispering sweet nothings, it was all too much. _Stop thinking about his lips at your ear you idiot! You're going to lose it! Pull yourself together! _ He seemed to sense my reaction to his smirk and it grew wider. _Breathe Rennie! _

"Glad to see me?" he raised his eyebrows and took a step closer to me. I couldn't breathe anymore, I didn't want to know what he smelled like, and it would be intoxicating.

"That depends," I breathed. He smirked and took another step closer to me and I couldn't help breathing in his scent. He smelled spicy, exotic, it was overwhelming.

"Alec, back off," I heard Edward growling. I jumped away from him, immediately retreating to Edward's side. Edward could be very scary when he was mad, and the way he growled at the guy, Alec, made me afraid of him.

"Oh come on Edward, I was just having some fun," he said. Was he actually challenging Edward? Not even Emmett dared to cross Edward when he was mad; everyone in Forks knew to steer clear of him when he was mad. The entire lunch room went silent as they watched the scene that was about to unfold.

"Not with my sister, not again," Edward growled menacingly. Alec didn't back up, instead he maintained perfect eye contact with Edward and stayed relatively calm.

"Oh so this is the new Cullen," he spat, looking at Edward with mischief in his eyes.

"Stay away from her Alec."

"Is that a threat Cullen," he challenged.

"Yes it is." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update, New Years and Christmas was just hectic, and for a while I had a bit of writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12

Family fight night

RPOV

"Does it hurt terribly?" Bella asked me, handing me another bag of ice.

"I'll be fine, Bella," I sighed. I wish they would just stop fussing over me. I put the bag of ice over my eye and lay back in bed. Bella was sitting beside me, holding a tray with water and pain pills on it. I could feel her eyes on me for a minute, and then she stood up and left. I tried sleeping after she left, but I was in too much pain. I winced as I sat up and I reached for another pain killer. I didn't want them to worry over me, so I pretended I was fine. I hated it when people fussed over me, like I was a child and I couldn't take care of myself. I threw the covers off, gently placing my feet on the floor and standing up. I was a bit dizzy for a moment, but it passed and I tried to make my way over to the bathroom. I stumbled here and there, due to the fact that I couldn't see out of one eye, but I managed. I scowled at myself when I saw my reflection, and then winced. Scowling was not a good idea when you have a black eye. I gently placed my fingers over my eye, it was swollen pretty badly, but the doctor said it would be fine. It was a really ugly bruise, though, and it would take a lot of make up to cover it up. Of course, I wouldn't have the bloody bruise if Edward could control his temper.

"You are an idiot," I said to myself. It was true though, I mean, what kind of person throws herself between two boys in a fist fight? "A major idiot," I said to myself as I walked out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" I jumped as I heard a voice come from the door. I turned around to find Alice standing in the doorway, a cup of hot coco in her hand.

"You scared me," I said. I walked to the bean bags in the corner and sat down in, Alice sitting down beside me. She handed me the cup of coco and smiled at me.

"Edward is really sorry you know," she said.

I snorted. "If Edward really was sorry, he would come apologize."

"Give him a break, Rennie, he didn't expect you to jump in front of Alec," she said, throwing her arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer. "That was really stupid, by the way," she scolded.

"I know, and I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't want him to hurt Alec, we were just talking." Alice sighed and ran her hands through her short pixie hair. She shook her head and stood up.

"Be careful, Renesmee, you don't know Alec like we do. Edward was just trying to protect you." That made me angry. What was he protecting me from? Evil boys who just wanted to talk? Ok, I admit we weren't talking, it was more like flirting, but still, it was completely uncalled for. He gave me a black eye for fuck's sake. Was that how he was going to protect me? By making me completely unappealing towards the entire male population? Or maybe he was pissed that his 'little sister' had a mind of her won and can actually talk to guys without his guidance or fucking approval? Fuck him.

"Yeah by giving me a black eye," I spat. Alice looked startled at my sudden appearance of rage, but I didn't care. I flew out of bean bag and ran down the stairs. "Edward fucking Cullen get your ass down here now!" I screamed as I stormed into the living room. Rosalie and Jasper were busy watching TV when I stormed in. they gave me amused looks before turning their attention to the TV. Emmett was also in the room and when he saw me he burst out laughing.

"If you don't stop laughing Emmett, you will look worse," I growled, shooting daggers at him. He shut immediately and cowered behind Rosalie. Jasper started to laugh, but turned it into a cough when I turned my gaze on him.

"Weren't you looking for Edward?" He said, clearing his throat. I turned around and stalked back into the entrance.

"EDWARD GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!" I was vaguely aware of Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing behind me, and Alice and Bella watching from the staircase. Edward walked into the room, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on his shoes.

"Hey, birdbrain, the eye you didn't pummel is up here," I snapped, irritated that he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he looked up. I could hear Emmett and Jasper behind me, placing bets on who would win this fight. It irritated me more when Emmett said he was betting on Edward.

"I didn't quite catch that, get your foot out of your mouth Edward," I growled at him. If looks could kill Edward would have been dead five times now. Edward looked me straight in the eye, and I could see the anger boiling up inside of him.

"I'm. Sorry. Renesmee," he said through his teeth. I glared at him and he glared at me, I refused to look away first.

"Great, you're sorry, now my eye is healed and we can back to riding our unicorns and living in cloud castles. Sorry is not going to cut it," I refused to let him get away with a simple sorry.

"Oh like it's my fault you got hurt!" he yelled.

"YOU threw the fucking punch!" I yelled back.

YOU got in the way!"

"Well if you had minded your own bloody business we wouldn't be in this mess!" I shrieked, grabbing whatever I could find and throwing it at Edward's head. He ducked and the object I threw crashed against the wall in a shower of glass. Then I realized that it was the vase that stood on top of the piano.

"You defended him!" he shouted, pointing at me.

"You were the one looking for trouble! All we did was talk!" I grabbed the next best thing I could find, the phone book, and threw it at him. He ducked, but it was too late, it hit him square in the face.

"Alec is dangerous," he spat.

"Don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions?" I pointed at Alice. "She is dating Jasper, who is two years older, and you have no objections?"

"Hey don't pull my relationship with Jasper into this." Alice warned. I scowled at her before I turned back to Edward.

"And I'm not even younger than you Edward! I'm older, in fact! You can't protect me from life!"

"No but I can protect you from Alec, he is dangerous, Renesmee."

"How do you know?" I asked. Suddenly the room went quiet. Everyone was staring at each other with questioning looks and raised eyebrows.

"Experience," Alice answered in a small voice. It was silent for a long time after that. Edward and I continued to glower at each other, while Rosalie and Emmett were talking in hushed tones and Bella was hugging Alice. Suddenly we heard the garage open and a car pull in. Everyone stiffened as the door opened and Esme walked in. She took one look at us, her gaze landing on my black eye.

"All of you, in your rooms now."

I was lying in bed when Esme came in, she was carrying a plate of Pizza and some coke.

"Here, you need some sugar," she said. She didn't look mad, but then again, Esme never looked mad and that made it even worse. I ate the pizza in silence, not meeting Esme's eyes. After I finished Esme handed me another pain killer. "I know you had a bad day, would you mind telling me what happened?" I nodded as I launched into the story. I told her how I was talking to Alec when Edward interfered, telling Alec to stay away from me. I told her about how Alec challenged Edward, and then Edward lost his temper and almost punched Alec.

"I threw myself between Alec and Edward, and Edward hit me instead of Alec. After he hit me I blacked out, I woke here," I finished. Esme nodded and smiled at me.

"Don't worry honey, I'll make sure Edward doesn't hurt you again, I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry about the vase I broke. I got so mad at Edward I wasn't paying attention to what I was throwing."

"It's alright dear, now get some rest," Esme kissed my cheek and then left the room, closing the door behind her. I switched off the lights and curled underneath the covers. I couldn't sleep, not when my mind was still on a particular piece off our fight.

"_No, but I can protect you from Alec, he is dangerous, Renesmee."_

"_How do you know?" _

"_Experience," Alice answered. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! School is about to start again, so I might be really busy and not update for a while, but I will update much faster if I get more reviews! **

**Renesmee x Alec – you're not disturbing, I'm excited too!**

**CountryGirlSince1996—all will be revealed soon ;)**

Chapter 13

Cuts and Bruises

RPOV

The next morning I woke up super early to avoid running into Edward. After yesterday's fight, I didn't want to face him just yet. I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a blue sweater; it was raining outside again, and then tried to cover up my eye with some make-up. After about half an hour of struggling with various concealers (and poking myself in the eye with the brush) I gave up and went downstairs to raid the fridge. The house was quiet as I sneaked downstairs, I could hear heavy snoring coming from Rosalie's room, so Emmett must have spent the night with her. I tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, my stomach grumbling, looking for something to eat.

"Hungry?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped, hitting my head against one of the shelves in the fridge.

"Ouch," I mumbled under my breath as I straightened up and turned to face the owner of the voice. It was Edward; he was sitting at the island, eating a bowl of cereal, a slight smile on his face. "Oh it's you," I mumbled avoiding his gaze.

"Hungry?" he asked again, pointing to the box of cereal standing on the counter. I nodded and grabbed the milk from the fridge along with a bowl and spoon from the cupboard. I debated for about three seconds if I should just go eat in my room, but deiced against it. _Don't be a coward, he is your brother, and you have to face him sooner or later, _I thought to myself.I settled down on the opposite end of the island and kept my eyes (or at least, the working one) on my cereal the whole time. We ate in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Edward gave an exasperated sigh, stood up and walked over to me. He lifted up my chin and gently ran his fingers over my eye.

"You should let Carlisle check that out," he simply said and then walked out of the room.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath and slammed my fist down on the table. He was such a dick. Why couldn't he just apologize like a normal person? He was the one who hit me, I should be mad at him, not the other way around! "Ugh," I sighed and put my head in my hands. Maybe I should get him some anger management classes for his birthday, or 'how to apologize to your sister after you gave her a black eye' classes or maybe even 'stay out of your sisters business' classes.

"Good morning," someone said from behind me, causing me to jump again.

"Do you people like sneaking up on me and scaring me to death?" I asked turning around to face Bella, who was standing by the door with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, you are just so gullible," she said, sitting down next to me and grabbing the cereal. "Was Edward in here?" she asked, looking scared for a minute.

"Yes," I said, taking another spoonful of cereal. Bella sighed and poured herself some cereal.

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked, grabbing the milk and pouring it over her cereal.

"He didn't apologize, if that's what you are asking." I grumbled. Bella yawned loudly and ran her hand through her tousled hair. I noticed for the first time that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and that there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Bella, did you just get home?" I asked. She blushed a delicate shade of pink and forced herself to swallow her cereal.

"No," she said unconvincingly, avoiding my gaze.

"You're lying," I said. Bella was never a good liar; her furious blushing always gave her away. She shrugged and put another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Come on Bella, you know you can tell me anything. Where have you been?" I asked.

"I told you, I haven't been anywhere," she mumbled.

"Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you?" I asked, my eyes looking for signs of bruises on her visible skin, but there were none. Still, she could have been hurt in other ways. Bella shook her head furiously and grabbed my hands.

"Renesmee, promise me that you will stay away from Alec, he is dangerous, you don't know what he's capable of," she said urgently. I searched her face, looking for something that proves she wasn't another over-protective sibling trying to ruin my love life, but something in her eyes made me believe her. She though Alec was truly dangerous.

"Alright I will stay away from him."

##############

After the scene in the kitchen I helped Bella to her room, making sure she wasn't seriously hurt. After that I had Carlisle check out my eye (just a bruise) and then persuaded Esme to let me drive to school alone.

"Alright, but only for today," she told me, handing me the keys to the brand new Audi A3 they bought me yesterday. The entire drive to school my thoughts was preoccupied with Edward and Bella. I knew they had something going on this summer, and Alice keeps telling me how they will eventually end up together, but I haven't seen them together the party. What could have happened between them? And then it clicked; _the party._ She had kissed Alec at the party, did Edward find out? Was that why she spent the night somewhere else? Because Edward was mad? I have felt the wrath of Edward, and if I were Bella I would have spent the night somewhere else too. I was suddenly glad that I didn't have to endure the stiff silence there would have been in the car if I had ridden with Edward, he was mad at both me and Bella now.

As soon as I pulled into the lot my door was yanked open, I was so frightened I almost jumped into the passenger seat. I glared at the person who gave me my third scare today and met a pair of gorgeous sparkling brown eyes that made me weak in the knees. Alec was grinning at me, it was the first real smile he ever gave me and it made my heart flutter.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I was sitting between the driver's seat and the passenger seat, it must have looked ridicules. His smile changed into a smirk and he held out his hand to help me out of the car. I hesitated to take it for only a second, and the minute I placed my hand in his I knew that I was falling for him, and that I was falling hard and fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please bear with me for a little while, I think I am going crazy, things are so busy now I barely know what day it is, and I barely have time to eat and sleep. As you can see I replaced the original chapter fourteen and replaced it with this one. This one is way better, forget what you read in the other chapter( I dunno what I was thinking there, I probably wasn't since I wrote it twelve o' clock at night) and please comment on this one! I'm begging here!**

Chapter 14

Blue bells.

RPOV

Alec led me towards the woods surrounding the school; he pulled me through the thick trees into a small clearing where it wasn't raining so hard. He let go of my hand and perched on a fallen log covered in moss in the middle of the clearing. He looked devilishly handsome as he sat there, his dark hair slightly wet and falling into his brown eyes. Tiny little blue bells were showing their heads here and there, I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at him sitting there; he looked so out of place, like the devil in a flower bed. Alec stood up and walked towards me, gently running his fingers over my swollen eye.

"Why did you do that?" he asked softly. His close proximity made me completely forget the throbbing in my eye, he smelled like mint and cigarettes, it was overwhelming. He sighed and took a step back, his intoxicating scent immediately replaced by the various smells of the forest and I was capable of speech again.

"Edward shouldn't have tried to hit you," I said.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop him!" He growled. "He could have broken your jaw, or worse!" I was shocked. I didn't really think Alec cared what happened to me, after the way he treated me, like a piece of meat.

"But he didn't," I argued. "He should learn to control his temper." Alec rolled his eyes and started pacing in the clearing.

"I'm positive you know how he gets when he is mad!" he fumed.

"Well then, you shouldn't have provoked him!" I yelled back, throwing up my hands in frustration. Alec opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. He sighed and sat down on the log again, defeated.

"Your right," he said, burying his face in his hands. "It's all my fault." I sat down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not entirely your fault, Edward is extremely over protective."

Alec gave a bitter laugh and looked up, running a hand through his messy hair. He smirked at me before taking my hand off his shoulder, keeping it in his. "He has every right to be. Did he tell you I'm extremely dangerous?" I nodded. Alec laughed and shook his head. "Of course he did."

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked. Alec's eyes lit up in a mischievous way and his smirk grew wider, scaring me slightly. When Alec smirked like that it was never a good sign.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" he asked in a mock horror voice. This just confused me, what didn't they tell me? Were they supposed to tell me something about him? Alec must have seen my confused face because he laughed again and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You should ask them why I'm so dangerous," he said in a low husky voice. I thought I was going to faint.

"Why can't you tell me," I said in a shaky whisper. Alec smirked and ran his lips across my jaw, making me go weak in the knees, the last time he did this I was very drunk, and it was even better when I was sober.

"I'm afraid you'll run away screaming before we get to the good part," he said as his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. Oh man, I really wanted this to happen, but the rational side of my brain told me I have to get to know him first. I gently pushed him away. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face, before it went blank. He raised an eyebrow as I stood up.

"We are going to be late for school," I simply said, then turned on my heel and left him sitting in the clearing.

"You are in a good mood," Angela commented as I walked into the school with her. We hung our jackets in our lockers and then made our way towards homeroom. "What with the black eye and all." I shrugged and opened the locker room door.

"Cant I be in a good mood?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of gym clothes. Angela shrugged and tied her brown hair into a high pony tail. She pushed her glasses up her nose and glared at me.

"This is about you seeing Alec this morning, isn't it?" I gaped at her. How the hell did she find out? And if she knew, did Bella know too? Oh this was not good. Angela saw my expression and laughed.

"Relax; I was here early to put up flyers for the school newspaper when I saw you two walking into the woods."

"We weren't doing anything," I blushed furiously at the lie. "We were just talking." Angela raised an eyebrow but she said nothing as she changed into her gym clothes.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you are doing." Oh no, not another 'Alec is dangerous' speech. I've had about enough of those. Angela read my expression again and laughed. "Relax, I wasn't going to give you a speech." I breathed a sigh of relief and threw my clothes into my locker, following Angela into the gym. "Come on," she said taking my arm and pulling me toward a group of girls sitting on the stands. "Let me introduce you to some people." We walked over to the girls.

"Renesmee, this is Lissa," she pointed to a girl with a bright pink beanie and raven black hair. She was very pretty with high cheekbones and silver eyes. She smiled at me and nodded, turning back to the girl sitting beside me. "She is the editor of the school newspaper."

"That is Jessica," she said pointing to the girl sitting next to her, she had auburn hair and a cute button nose. She turned and looked at me with disgust before turning back to Lissa. I looked at Angela and raised an eyebrow at her. "Jessica saw you and Alec this morning, and she likes Alec. She's also a big gossip, so I'd be careful with her."

"This is Jamie," she pointed to a short girl with straight blond hair and green eyes. Jamie smiled and came over to us, giving me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Jamie, so nice to meet you Renesmee," she smiled at me. I smiled back, she was nice, I liked her. "You should sit with us at lunch, we'll protect you from Edward," she winked at me. I laughed and sat down next to her.

Gym progressed slowly, coach didn't make me do anything, because of my eye and after that I sorta slept through economics and history. At lunch I ignored the family and sat next to Jamie, gloomily stuffing my face with a chocolate brownie as Angela and Lissa talked about the paper.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Jamie asked.

"I dunno, I figured I would just avoid the family," I shrugged.

"Angela and I are going to Port Angeles, if you wanna come and avoid your family with us." I brightened at the idea, it was perfect, and I could make it through the week without actually talking to any of the Cullens.

"Yeah you should come," Angela said.

"Sure I'll come."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Headaches and painkillers

RPOV

The rest of the week went by pretty slowly, Alec has been avoiding me, and he would barely look at me all through the week. Angela said she saw him pulling Jessica into the janitor's closet. I'm pretty sure they weren't getting cleaning supplies. It ticked me off a bit, even though I knew what kind of a guy he was, I couldn't help myself, I was falling for him. I managed to avoid my family for most of the week, it was a bit challenging. The boys had football practice the whole week and Rosalie had cheerleading practice, so they were easy to avoid, but Bella and Alice were a whole other story. Both of them were on the school newspaper, they only had meetings on Wednesday. They tried to talk to me at lunch, but I gave them short, curt answers, hoping to discourage them. It worked around Thursday when they finally gave up on me and stopped talking to me. It was Friday now, Alice and Rosalie went shopping and the boys were down at the reservation working on their bikes with Jacob and Embry. Bella had disappeared again; I had no idea where she was. After I had caught her on Tuesday I had been keeping a close eye on her, but she didn't spend the night somewhere else again. I was helping Esme in the kitchen when the subject came up.

"Do you know what is going on between Edward and Bella?" Esme asked. We were busy chopping vegetables to go with the steak.

"I think they had a fight," I said. Esme frowned and continued to chop the vegetables. "Did you know she has been sneaking out?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want Bella to get in trouble, but I didn't want her getting hurt either. Esme sighed and nodded.

"I caught her one night."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Esme said. "She was too scared to tell me. Will you keep an eye on her please? I know you are mad at them, but they are your family and they care about you. I know you care about them too," Esme came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's time you made up." Well I suppose I have been taking this 'no talking' thing too far.

"Alright, I'll talk to them," I sighed. Esme smiled at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze before returning to her vegetable chopping. I was worried about Bella; she had been acting weird ever since the party….when Alec kissed her! That's it! Edward must have found out, that's why he was so mean to her.

"I have to go Esme, I'll be back in time for dinner!" I yelled as I ran out of the kitchen, grabbing my car keys and cell phone. I quickly texted Angela, asking for directions to Alec's house, he lived on the other side of town in an impressive three story French style house with large windows and a wraparound porch. I stormed up to the front door, but before I could knock the door swung open revealing a pretty blonde girl with piercing blue eyes. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at me.

"What is a Cullen doing here." She asked menacingly.

"I'm looking for Alec," I said calmly.

"Well, he isn't here," she snapped, slamming the door in my face.

How rude, I muttered under my breath as I walked back to my car. I had no idea where Alec was or how to find him, so I called Angela again.

"Why are you so eager to see him?" she asked skeptically.

"I think he's the reason behind Bella and Edward's fight," I said.

Angela sighed. "Try the gym, it's two blocks away from his house."

"Thank you so much Angela!"

"Just be careful," she said and then hung up. I quickly drove over to the gym. Alec was busy pumping weights when I walked in, he almost dropped one when he saw me.

"Renesmee what are you doing here," he hissed. I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you sleeping with my sister," I asked bluntly. He really did drop his weights this time and laughed at me, waggling his eyebrows.

"Which one?" he asked cheekily. I had the sudden urge to slap him. So I did.

**WHAM!**

Right across his check, Alec blinked and then burst out laughing. I growled at him and then stormed out.

"Renesmee, wait!" He called after me. I heard him running after me, he was a lot stronger and faster, so he caught up with me pretty quickly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was not doing my sanity any good. Whenever I get close to him I get so lightheaded I'm afraid I'll faint. His brown eyes were boring into my chocolate ones.

"Let go of me Alec," I said softly, unable to look away from his brown eyes. I never noticed that he had golden flecks in his eyes. He pulled me closer, our lips inches apart. I closed my eyes, leaning into him. I so badly wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine, but that was obviously not going to happen anytime soon.

"Renesmee, get away from him!" Someone shouted. I pulled away from Alec only to see my brothers and the boys from the Reservation looking murderous.

"Guys it's not what it looks like!" I protested. Edward folded his arms across his chest while Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Embry flanked him.

"Really, so you weren't going to kiss him? You looked really into it," he snarled. Alright, this has gone on long enough. I can kiss anyone I want.

"So, it's none of your business," I growled back. Alec had stiffened next to me, all of his previous cheekiness gone.

"You're my sister, it is my business. Please Rennie, come with us," he asked, almost pleadingly. I looked at my brothers and their friends, and then back at Alec. Typical conundrum, guy you like or your family.

"Please, Rennie, come with us," Emmett asked. I looked back at Alec and decided to end this mystery once and for all.

"I'll come with you on one condition, tell me why you hate Alec."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Is it true?

RPOV

"_Don't believe a word they say,"_ Alec's voice echoed in my head as I rode on the back of Jacob's bike. After I demanded to hear the truth, Alec quickly hissed that sentence in my ear before I was carried to one of the bikes. The ride back home gave me a lot of time to think. All of them seemed pretty mad when I demanded to know the truth about why they hate Alec so much. Alec had gone stiff and quickly whispered in my ear before he bolted. What the hell did he do that made them all so mad? Hopefully I was going to find out soon enough. As we pulled up to the house Alice and Rosalie came running out, grabbing Emmett and Jasper by the ears and dragging them into the house.

"They seem tense," Jacob observed as he pulled of his helmet and ran a hand through his short spiky hair. He put the helmet on the handle bars and turned around to face me,

"No, really? I haven't noticed," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jacob rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair.

"Always with the sarcasm," he said, hopping off the bike. "Maybe I should get you to a doctor, it could be contagious." He offered me a hand and helped me of the bike.

"Too late," I mumbled as I took his hand. He had gotten stronger since I last saw him, he lost all of his baby fat and he cut off his long black hair. I think the spikes suited him. He grinned at me; it was a lovely, carefree lopsided grin like he had nothing to worry about.

"Do you like looking at me?" he asked cockily as he raised an eyebrow. He laughed when I stuck out my tongue and flexed his muscles, even though it was a playful gesture it really did show of his muscles. I never really noticed how hot Jacob was, he really grew up. Jacob grinned when I didn't say anything and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Nessie, I know I make you uncomfortable," he winked at me.

"Uncomfortable?" I laughed. He pulled me closer and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Yea, I am irresistible," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and pushed him away. He was such a goofball; he always knew how to make me feel better.

"More like irritable, don't kid yourself Jacob Black," I smacked him on the shoulder as we climbed up the steps toward the house. The front door was left open and the familiar scent of steak and veggies floated our way. Jacob sniffed the air and then groaned.

"That smells so good," he said.

"Hey Jake, you got some drool on your face," I smiled as I pointed to the corner of his mouth. He tried to bite it, but I pulled it away giggling. "You can stay for dinner you know," I said. I really wanted him there; it would easy the tension I knew was unavoidable tonight.

"Nah, too much drama going on here at the Cullen house," he grinned and pulled me into a hug. I smiled as I hugged him back tightly. I was actually stressed about what was about to happen, I was not looking forward to the truth. It was nothing to look forward to, the truth is hard, sometimes it's impossible, but I have to hear it. Jacob saw my worried expression and gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

"They make it seem like he murdered someone," I said. Jacob just shrugged and looked away. "Did he murder someone?" I asked. Jacob gave a nervous laugh, and shook his head.

"Don't be silly," he lied. I could always tell when he lied, he always blushed faintly and scratched behind his left ear.

"Do you know what he did?" I asked. Jacob shrugged and pulled me onto the porch and sat down on one of the benches. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down.

"Everyone knows what he did Nessie, it isn't my place to tell you," he sighed.

"I want the Cullens to tell me, they seemed to be involved in this. They hate Alec," I sighed, lowering my head into my hands. Why the hell was this so complicated? Why couldn't the guy I was in love with be a normal guy, who the Cullens didn't hate?

"They have good reason to, I suppose," he said.

I shook my head. "If he didn't murder somebody, they have no reason to hate him."

"He didn't murder someone Renesmee, he did something way worse."

**This is a very short chapter and I am sorry if you don't like Jacob's involvement in this story, but that is how it is. After what Renesmee will find out about Alec, she needs some comfort. I promise the next chapter will be the big reveal. I want to know your thoughts about the whole Jacob thing, if you don't like it, tell me and I'll cut him. Thanks. **

**AA**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here it is, the reason the Cullens hate Alec. This is not the end, there is a twist! Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

The truth hurts

Alice POV

Summer 2010 (2 years ago)

"Alec pass here!" Emmett yelled as he tackled Edward to the ground and then sat on him. Edward growled and tried to push Emmett off, but he had no such luck. Alec laughed and passed the football to Emmett, only to have it intercepted by Jasper who was laughing like a madman as he ran to the goal post, aka two picnic tables pushed together.

"Alec tackle him!" Jane yelled as she jumped up and down on the sideline. Alec grinned wolfishly as he sat off after Jasper, who was almost at the goal post.

"Felix, Emmett, stop teasing Edward and get Jasper!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett and Felix were now both sitting on Edward, tickling him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Get off him you big brutes!" Bella yelled, afraid they might squish him.

"Jasper pass, Alec is on your tail!" Demitri yelled as he ran next to Jasper, Jasper passed to him just as Alec tackled him. Demitri laughed as he jogged over to the goal post, putting the ball down right in the middle of the two.

"Losers!" Jane yelled as she laughed at Emmett, Felix and Alec. Edward, Jasper and Demitri all cheered as they did a little dance on the spot.

I sat on one of the picnic tables, enjoying the moment. I loved it when the boys played friendly football matches like this, it was crazy, and it was more about tackling each other than scoring. Rosalie and Jane were consoling Emmett and Felix, who pretended like they were upset about the game. Bella and Heidi were kissing Demitri and Edward in celebration. I hung back, waiting for Alec and Jasper to finish pretending to gag. Alec looked over to me, his black eyes shining with mischief. He grinned slyly as he walked over to me.

"What? No 'I'm sorry you lost'?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I grinned and flipped my long black hair over my shoulder.

"Nope, you deserved to lose," I grinned as he put his arm around me.

"No we did not, how you could say that?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"Cause you play dirty," I giggled. He grinned deviously as he leaned closer, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"That's not what you said last night," he whispered in my ear. I pushed him away, laughing.

"Gross, you have a dirty mind!" I yelled. Alec just laughed and kissed my nose.

"Hey Alec, no kissing my sister in front of me!" Emmett yelled, covering his eyes.

"You kiss Rose all the time and I don't complain!" Alec said. Emmett stuck his tongue out and held Rose closer.

"She isn't two years younger than me," he pointed out. Alec stuck his tongue out and Rose rolled her eyes.

"You two are so childish," she said, shrugging Emmett's arm off and sitting down next to me. Alec jumped off the table and ran to Emmett, tackling him to the ground.

"Boys will be boys," she sighed as she watched the boys fight, Jasper and Felix decided to join in and now they were all rolling in the mud. "So," she sighed. "How are things between you and Alec?" I got the feeling that my family was a little worried, Alec was two years older than me, and he wasn't exactly boyfriend material. He smoked, he drank and he was a player, but I think I really helped him. He wasn't smoking anymore, he still drank a bit and we have been dating for six months now, so I would say he is back on the straight and narrow again.

"It's going great," I smiled as I watched him smear Emmett with mud. Felix laughed and grabbed a handful of mud, smearing it across Alec's face. Alec sat up, looked around and then grinned so evilly it made me want to run away.

"Hey Alice, come give me hug," he said, standing up, mud dripping from him. I squealed and ran away, while he chased after me.

"No Alec don't this outfit is brand new," I yelled as he laughed. He was a lot faster than me, so he caught me quickly, enveloping me in a huge hug, smearing mud all over my clothes.

"Alec this is a new outfit!" I yelled in between laughs.

"Oh get over it," he laughed as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey guys!" Bella called. She was sitting under one of the oak trees in our back yard, near the river, a picnic spread out in front of her. "Come and eat!"

"Oh good, food," Alec said, releasing me and running towards the food. Emmett, Jasper, Felix, Demitri and Edward were all running towards the food like a couple of hungry wolves, they sure looked like they were ready to eat a whole cow. I looked down, my outfit was ruined, and I would have to change before we went to the rez later.

"Hey Alice, hurry up, the boys are going to eat everything," Bella called. I smiled and ran over, grabbing a sandwich before Emmett could scarf it down.

"So Alice, you riding with us to the rez?" Felix asked. I nodded my mouth too full to answer.

"Alec will ride with me and Heidi," Demitri stated.

"Seriously, different cars?" I asked. Felix and Demitri were also being seriously over protective. I can take care of myself, you know.

"Yes," Felix and Demitri answered.

"Hey Alice, you ready?" Alec called up the stairs. I was standing in front of the mirror, checking to see if my dress was right. My long hair was pulled into a bun with loose curls framing my face. I was wearing a short black dress with straps, it wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose either. I grabbed my handbag and some lip gloss before joining Alec downstairs.

"You look stunning," he said, pulling me in for a hug.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said he was wearing a blue shirt without a tie and black dress pants. My friend Sam was turning 18 and he was throwing this major cocktail party near the cliffs of the rez. There was going to be a bonfire, booze and who knows what else, I was only going to keep an eye on Alec to make sure he didn't start smoking again.

"Thanks," he smiled as Demitri and Heidi joined us. We were now waiting on Rose and Emmett, who would be riding with us.

"Has Bella, Edward, Alice, Felix and Jane left yet?" I asked. Alec nodded and held me a bit tighter.

"We have to hurry up, the party starts in 15," Heidi said. She was wearing a skin tight red dress that left little to the imagination. Thank goodness she was Alec's sister; otherwise I would be totally jealous.

"Let's go," Rose said as she and Emmett descended the stairs. Rosalie was wearing a very short green dress with twenty (Just kidding) inch heels.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Demitri said as we followed him out of the house.

"Pass the beer!" Alec yelled as he stood on top of Edward, who was passed out on an inflatable crocodile pool.

"Hey Alice," Emmett slurred as he threw an arm around my shoulders. "What do you call an alligator in a vest?"

"I dunno Emmett," I said nursing my drink.

"An investigator!" he laughed his booming laugh and walked off, stumbling slightly.

"Look at me I'm a fairy!" Rosalie yelled as she danced around the bonfire with Jasper, who was doing a kind of voodoo chant/ dance with her.

"My siblings are weird." I sighed and walked over to the edge off the cliffs where Alec was standing. When I got near him, the wind picked up and I thought I smelled…weed. I ran towards him, turning him around only to find him smoking weed.

"Alec you promised you quit!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice, I couldn't help it," he said in a raspy voice.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

Alec looked down and shuffled his feet. "It never stopped," he said. The tears had started to run freely now.

"Take me home Alec, and after that I never want to see you again."

**To be continued... **

**The next chapter might be a little late cause exams are starting; the story is not over yet. Stay tuned. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Stop right there! If you have NOT read the new and improved chapter 17, go read it NOW! Otherwise you will be completely lost. Emile as jy nog een KK review los gaan dit ek en jy en die tennisbane wees, het jy dit? Thank you so much for all your reviews! **

Chapter 18

I wanna know what it feels like to be haunted by you.

Alice POV (Still two years ago.)

_You say you love me one minute then you waking away, _

_You wanna hold my hand but baby you are too scared to say,_

_To say you love me that you need me, now show it, I know it. _

"Alice, come on, talk to me please," Alec begged as he chased after me to the car. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. I was so stupid, to think he actually changed for me. He was still his old, smoking, drinking all-round asshole self he was six months ago. And now he was smoking pot! Fine, it was his life; he can waste it any way he wants. I stormed to the car, throwing the door open and climbing in. Alec sighed and got into the driver's seat, then turned to look at me.

"I'm not starting this car until we talk," he stated. I just snorted and turned to look out the window, a slight pout on my lips. Alec sighed and folded his arms across his chest, and so we sat for another half an hour, Alec with a frown on his face and me pouting. I stared out the window, trying to figure all this out. I was only fourteen, but I had been through a lot. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving me with a depressed and abusive father. By the time I was 10 I was holding two jobs to try and pay for the house and my father's drinking habits. Eventually my dad got worse, he started to smoke, and he slept with a lot of women. He died on the 14th of April 2006 from all the pot he smoked and I was left with no one.

Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore and I burst out in tears. "You promised, you promised," I sobbed. He tried to put his arm around my shoulder, but I just shrugged him off. "Don't touch me," I whispered. Alec let his arm drop and stared out the window.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

He sighed. "I told you, I never stopped," he said as he started the car.

"So you haven't stopped smoking, what else haven't you stopped?" I asked as he pulled on the highway. Alec stiffened, keeping his eyes glued to the road. It had started to rain, just a light drizzle, but I knew Alec wasn't comfortable with driving in the rain.

"I don't think now is the best time to tell you," he said stiffly.

"You've been sleeping with other girls behind my back haven't you?" I asked, surprised that I could keep my voice under control. I wasn't really that surprised, I mean he never stopped smoking, so why would he stop whoring around? The car was silent, so I took it as a yes.

"How many?" I asked. I was starting to get a little angry, the lying cheating scumbag. I'm going to get Emmett to beat him up.

"Four," he replied dryly. I was seething with anger. Four? Four. Fucking FOUR. FUCKING FOUR!

"HOW DARE YOU?" I blew up. Alec yelped in fright as I glared at him. If looks could kill he would be six feet under right now. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH! FOUR GIRLS? ONLY FOUR, I MUST SAY I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE SIX OR TWELVE, HELL MAYBE EVEN THE WHOLE TOWN WITH THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN WHORING AROUND!" I yelled at him. He flinched, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I BET YOU EVEN SLEPT WITH ONE OF MY SISTERS, HECK MAYBE EVEN ONE OF YOURS!" I yelled. Alec slammed the breaks; I almost went through the windshield if it wasn't for my seatbelt. He growled at me before getting out of the car, walking over to my side and pulling me out.

"Listen here you bitch," he growled low in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, the good kind. "I may be a lot of things, but I will NEVER sleep with one of your or my sisters, understand?" the rain was falling heavily now, soaking both of his in mere minuets. I stared at Alec, watching the rain drops drip off his dark brown hair, his black eyes staring at my blue brown ones with such intensity I thought I was going to melt, and that was when he kissed me. A real kiss, filled with so much passion I thought I might faint. His lips crushed mine hungrily, eager for more. His hands travelled under my shirt, everywhere he touched me my nerves were on fire, begging for more. I ran my hands through his wet hair as he slid his tongue across my lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth eagerly, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I was literally melting in his strong arms. I didn't care that he smoked weed or drank more than one beer, right now it was damn sexy.

Alec pulled away, both of us gasping for air. "My place?" he asked. I just nodded, I was completely numb from that kiss, and I didn't have the energy to say no. And I wanted it just as badly as he did. I got back in the car, shaking from the cold, my clothes were soaked, my make-up was running, but I didn't care. For the first time in my life I just didn't care.

And then everything went black.

I woke up in excruciating pain; my legs were on fire and ice cold at the same time. I could feel the rain splattering against my face; it was cold and hot at the same time. How was that even possible? I tried to sit up, but another wave of pain left me whimpering on the ground. I tried to open my eyes or move my legs, but they weren't responding, so I just listened. I could hear something that sounded like a fire and the air tasted like metal and blood. After a few minutes I tried opening my eyes, everything was just a black blur.

Suddenly I heard someone groan beside me. My eyes snapped open, only to be met by a terrifying scene. I snapped my eyes shut, hoping that this was just a bad dream, when I opened them again, I found out if wasn't. Alec and I were lying side by side, my legs were invisible under a large chunk of metal and Alec's arm was pinned underneath it as well. H had a huge piece of glass sticking out the side of his head and his leg and on further inspection I could see that there was a relatively big piece in my leg as well. That's when I noticed that the big chunk of metal crushing us was Alec's car.

And then everything went black again.

"Alice honey can you hear me?" A voice asked. It sounded familiar, motherly. But I didn't have a mother, she was dead.

"Alice can you hear us?" another voice. This one was male, but that was impossible, both my parents are dead. Does this mean I'm dead too? I hope not, I still want to go to Venice.

"Alice?" Another voice. This one sounded like it had a southern accent. I don't know anyone with a southern accent, but it sure sounded nice.

"She can't hear us," another voice stated. This one sounded velvety and oddly comforting. I tried opening my eyes, but there was this bright light that gave me a piercing headache every time I tried.

"Her eyes are moving, she is waking up, call Bella and Rose," the motherly voice said. Bella and Rose? The names sounded familiar, but I couldn't match the names with the faces.

"Turn of the light," the velvet voice said. I heard the shuffling of feet and suddenly the bright light was gone. I cautiously opened my eyes, testing to see if it would return, so I opened them fully.

"Alice!" seven people said all at once, pulling me in for a hug. I grimaced; I was stiff and sore from lying down all the time. The people saw this and they all leaned back. When I saw their faces it all came rushing back to me. _Alec. Car crash. Rose. Emmett. Bella. Edward. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme._

"What happened?" I asked as I choked back tears.

"Honey you were in a terrible accident," Esme said, kissing the top of my head as Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. I knew it the moment I saw the car on my legs.

"I'm so sorry honey, but you're paralyzed," Esme said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a little bit of family drama for you, then we will get back to Renesmee and Alice. Enjoy**

Chapter 19

Family Drama

Rose POV

I pulled into the parking lot of The Coffee House; I sighed as I switched off the car and sat back in my seat. I hated this; I never wanted to do it, it was too painful. I don't even know why I do it; something just keeps me coming back. I climbed out of the car and put on my best mean girl face before strutting into the place, flipping my hair over my shoulders as I went. The entire Coffee House went silent as I strode in, I fixed them all with a glare and they returned to their conversations. I walked to the back of the coffee house, sliding into one of the secluded booths. A black hooded figure was sitting in the booth, anxiously clutching her cup of coffee.

"Oh take of that stupid hood," I snapped. I saw her flinch but I kept a straight face. She pulled off her hood, revealing her short blonde hair. I gasped. "What did you do to your hair?" she shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It was time for a change," she said. I stared at her, shocked. Who would have thought that _she_ of all people would cut her hair? It was as short as her brothers; they almost looked like twins now.

"But it was so long," I whispered. She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"I was thinking of dyeing it black," she stated.

"Why didn't you?" I asked. My composure was back, my face blank.

"My parents would have murdered me," she said. I glared at her, what a lame excuse. We both knew her parents didn't give a damn about what she did with her hair; all they cared about was keeping her brother out of trouble.

"Bullshit, now what is the real reason?" I asked, leaning across the table. She stared at me, her ice blue eyes cutting into mine.

"My brother told me that your sister demanded to know the truth, I presume you've told her?" she said. I knew she was trying to change the subject, but I wasn't in the mood to put up with her crap. I nodded, thinking about Alice and Renesmee sitting in the living room, tears running down their faces. I was glad I had to go; otherwise it would have turned into a snot fest. "I hope she doesn't believe them."

"She will. Why though?" I asked.

"Can't you see? He loves her," she said. I stared at her. I hadn't really noticed Alec and Renesmee's relationship, and I didn't really take an interest in my new sister's love life, but she hoped that Alec really did love her and Renesmee him. Alice was not the only one in the family who lost something in that accident, I lost my sister, my best friend, my partner in crime. After the accident my family wouldn't let me see Jane anymore, and I had to pretend I hated her along with everyone else. Strangely enough it wasn't my mother and father keeping me away from Jane, it was my brothers. They went crazy when they found out what Alec had done, they forbid me to see Jane and the rest, and that was the end of it. We weren't talking to them; we drove Alec out of town and made the rest of the family's life miserable, and all for what? Just because I have three idiot brothers who couldn't let something go. I felt my hard face and mean demeanor slip away as I grabbed Jane and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss you Janie," I said, tears streaming down my face. Jane hugged me tighter, which was kind of hard since we were leaning across the table.

"I miss you too," she whispered. I released her and sat back in my seat, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"I hope you are right Jane, if they love each other, maybe it would re-unite the family," I said.

Carlisle POV

It was a normal Friday; I had finished my rounds and bandaged up a fair share of cuts and bruises from the infamous Isobel Swan, the Chiefs daughter. She was extremely clumsy and shy, the poor girl. I wished her luck. I was just finishing some reports when my brother walked into the hospital, his black hair slicked back and his brown eyes shining with mischief.

"Carlisle, a word, in private?" he asked, gliding over to me. I glared at him before leading him to my office. Aro was a very powerful man, he always gets what he wants and he was a master manipulator. My brother and I didn't really get along well, for obvious reasons. He was power hungry, selfish and arrogant, and I was the total opposite. There was only one thing my brother and I agreed on and that was family. It was important to both of us, and I knew that what had happened between Alice and Alec was hard on both our families. Alec had to leave, Alice was almost paralyzed and the rest of them were cold and distant from each other. I entered my office and sat behind the giant mahogany desk; he closed the door behind him and strolled over to me.

"What brings you here?" I asked. Aro shrugged and sat down on one of the plush green chairs in front of the desk.

"I was hoping that you would do me a favor," he said, twirling around in the chair. I raised my eyebrows; Aro never asked anyone for a favor, he usually demands them. I nodded, telling him to go on. "Come to Italy, bring the family, I'm sure Marcus would be delighted if you came." He said. Marcus was our older brother; he lived in Italy in Volterra. Every two years he invited us to his villa, kind of like a family reunion. The last time we went was before Alec and Alice got together and then we never went again. I stared at Aro, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, this family feud had gone on long enough, it was time for them to kiss and make up, even if we had to lock them in a broom cupboard, so to speak.

"So if I were to say yes…?" I asked. Aro smirked and stood up, walking over to the family photo that hung on the wall.

"Think about it, the kids have been fighting too long, this isn't healthy. A trip to visit Marcus and Didyme would be the perfect way for them to make up. A week in Italy in their villa would be perfect."

"I think a trip to Italy would be perfect."

**Please don't kill me, I now it has been a long time since I updated, but I have been really busy and now that school is done, I'll update more frequently. Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts! Please? And keep the negative reviews to yourself Mr. Andrew! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Please read the new and improved chapter 20, and the important authors note at the bottom. Thanks.**

**Chapter 20**

**How cliché **

**RPOV**

The next morning I woke up bright and early for my trip to Port Angeles with Angela and Jamie. I needed a break from this crazy household of mine, the problems were just piling up, and it was all too much. Alice told me what happened between her and Alec, how that car crash almost ruined her life. After the car crash, Alice was paralyzed from the waist down. Carlisle and Esme refused to believe that she would never walk again, so they took her to doctors in California, New York, Seattle, everywhere, until they found one in Houston who said that there was a small possibility that she could walk again. After 15 surgeries and six months of physio therapy she could walk again. It must have been terrible for Alice, she was so small and vulnerable, and all those surgeries must have taken its toll on her. Alec ruined her life, he ruined the Cullens' life and he was this close to ruining my life if I had let him have his way with me the night of that stupid party. Now I understand why the Cullens wanted to keep me away from him, he was dangerous. After Alice returned from her many surgeries she found out that Edward, Emmett and Jasper drove Alec out of town and was making the rest of the Brigham's life miserable. They were furious when they found out what Alec had done and the Brigham's were going to pay. The first few months after the surgeries were terrible, for both the Cullens and the Brigham's. They were one big happy family, now torn apart by the actions of Alec. I couldn't help but feel sorry, for all of them. None of them were happy anymore, they live to make each other's lives miserable and I just want to stay out of it.

Now, the big question, am I still in love with him? Yes I am, but is it worth it? The Cullens are my family now and Alec hurt them, but they also hurt Alec's family. If I wanted to stay out of this, should I just let my feelings go, or do the opposite? Should I hate him and his entire family for one little mistake? _Don't believe a word they say, _Alec's voice rang in my ears. What does it mean? Is there something they are not telling me? Is it important?

I fell back into my bed in frustration, it was all too much, and it felt like my head was going to explode with all the questions. I needed to get out of this house and clear my head. I climbed off the bed and made my way towards the bathroom, it was still very early; the sun hadn't even come up yet. I quickly climbed into the shower, letting the warm water run over me, washing away all the dirt from yesterday. If only it could wash away all my problems. I still hadn't made up with Edward and now I wasn't so sure I wanted to. I love Alec and Edward drove him out of town, but Edward is my brother and he was just trying to protect Alice. I sighed, feeling very conflicted, and climbed out of the shower, quickly drying off and walking into the closet. I wasn't in the mood to dress up, so I just pulled on a comfy pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. After drying my hair and applying the minimum make-up I quietly sneaked downstairs, only to find Bella sneaking in. Another one of my problems. I was worried about Bella; this was the third time I found her sneaking in early in the morning. She looked like a mess; her clothes were dirty and wrinkled and her face was covered in mud and there was a large bruise forming on her cheek. I cleared my throat, glaring at Bella as she turned to face me.

"Renesmee what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said coolly. Bella blushed and shuffled uncomfortably under my gaze.

"I went for a jog," she lied. I raised an eyebrow and walked closer to inspect her. It looked like she was mauled by a bear, her clothes were torn and there were dry leaves and twigs in her hair.

"Liar, it looks like a bear mauled you," I said. Bella blushed again and walked past me into the kitchen. The sun was starting to rise and it gave the whole kitchen a soft pink glow. "Wait, did a bear maul you?" Bella gave a weak laugh and shook her head, causing a few twigs to fall out. "Bella what happened, you look like hell," I said softly, trying to coax an answer out of her.

"Nothing happened, I just had a rough night," she grimaced as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Are you hurt, do I need to wake up Carlisle?" I asked. Bella's eyes widened and she jumped off the chair, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Do not tell Carlisle or Esme, they won't understand," she said. I was going to tell her that Esme already knows, but something in Bella's eyes made me think twice. I just nodded and Bella released me, walking out of the kitchen without another word. I sat there, completely stunned. What the hell was going on with her? I made my decision there and then, tomorrow night I was going to follow her.

The drive to Port Angeles was agonizingly long. Jamie and Angela kept talking about the upcoming dance and who they would like to go with and what their dresses have to look like, I didn't even know about the dance until they started talking about it. I just sat in the back seat, aimlessly staring out of the window. It's not that I don't like dances and dress shopping and all that, it's just that I was so confused right now I didn't have the time to think about all that. Alec, Edward and Bella were running through my mind like a slide show on repeat. One problem after the other, each one worse than the next. I managed to sneak out this morning unnoticed, except by Bella, whose mental health I now fear for, and Esme, who has always been an early riser.

"So, Renesmee, who are you going with?" Angela asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. We were inside a large boutique with hundreds of colourful dresses on display. I fingered the price tag on a midnight blue dress that I spotted through the window, it cost $400. I quickly put it back and turned to Angela, who was trying on a short white dress that came just up to her knees.

"No one has asked me yet," I said as I walked further down the aisle, spotting a short black strapless dress. I yanked it off the rails and walked into a small changing room.

"I'm sure Alec will ask you soon," she said from the changing room next to mine. Alec. I still hadn't made up my mind about him, it was frustrating.

"I heard that Alec is going with Jessica," Jamie said from the other change room. I rolled my eyes and pulled the dress on. It was perfect; it hugged my waist tightly and hung loosely over my hips. The material was sparkling in the light and it made the dress come alive. I pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the changing room to examine myself in the mirror. Angela was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her in all the right places.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, you should get it," I said as I stood next to her. She fumbled with the price tag for a moment before nodding and going back into the changing room. Jamie stepped out of the changing room a little while later wearing a short dark green off the shoulder dress. I gaped at her, the dress was perfect, it made her pale green eyes stand out and her long blonde hair only complimented it more.

"You are so getting that dress," I told her.

"I know, it's perfect," she smiled. I laughed as she did a little happy dance and then went to change out of my dress. I really wanted to get it, but I didn't want to go to the dance if Alec and Jessica are going to be playing tonsil hockey the whole night. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would make sure I went, but they can be avoided, and I would eat toothpaste to make sure they don't come near me.

"Are you getting that dress?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, if Alec is going to go with Jessica, I don't want to be around when they start to swap spit," I shuddered and Jamie laughed.

"Alright don't get the dress, but keep an open mind about the dance," she said and I could hear her exiting the changing room. "I'm going to pay, meet you in front." I quickly got out of the dress and changed back into my clothes; I hung the dress back in its original place and went to meet Angela and Jamie in front of the store.

"Can we eat I'm hungry?" Jamie asked. After another hour of clothes shopping and an agonizing half hour of shoe shopping, we came to a stop at a little Italian restaurant with bright twinkling lights and over grown plants that almost made it impossible to find. Jamie had been complaining nonstop, so Angela and I finally gave in, even if it was just before 6 p.m.

"I'm in the mood for pasta," Angela said when we were seated at a small circular table with a candle in the middle. I shrugged and examined the menu; I wasn't in the mood for pasta. Pizza was an option but they didn't have Hawaiian, which was my favorite. When the waiter, a petit redhead whose name tag read 'Victoria' came to take our order, I still hadn't decided.

"I'll have the Alfredo pasta," Angela said.

"And I'll have the seafood pasta," Jamie said.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I said after a while when Victoria shot me an impatient look for taking so long. Angela raised her eyebrows when suddenly Jamie started laughing hysterically. "Jamie, what is going on?" I asked. She just laughed and pointed to the door. There, dressed in tight jeans and a top that left little to the imagination, stood Jessica, hanging on the arm of non other than Alec. He looked drop dead gorgeous in his black jeans and blue t-shirt than clung to his muscles. His brown hair was hanging in his eyes in a very attractive manner and I could see he was clearly irritated by Jessica. They hadn't spotted us yet so I clamped my hand over Jamie's mouth, and dragged both of them under the table.

"They can't see us," I hissed at Jamie, who was struggling to contain her laughter. I looked at Angela, who was also about to burst. Tears of laughter were rolling down her cheeks.

"Get us out of here," I hissed.

"What? No way, I want food," Jamie protested but I silenced her with a look. Angela nodded and took a few deep breaths before poking her head out from under the table.

"They are sitting in the far corner of the restaurant, if we go out the back door, they won't see us," she said as she joined us under the table again. I nodded and poked Jamie in the ribs, signaling her to move. She nodded and covered her mouth with her hand, fearing she might burst out laughing again. We ran out from underneath the table, smack bang into Victoria who was carrying our food. Pasta, seafood and ravioli were flying everywhere, the entire restaurant went silent and now everyone was watching us, including Alec and Jessica. I blushed deep red as Angela fumbled around in her purse, pulling out some money she threw it on the table and made a mad dash for the door. Jamie and I exchanged a glance before we did the same.

When we reached the car we burst out laughing, I was doubled over in pain, I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. Angela and Jamie were leaning against the car, tears running down their red faces.

"That was the most fun I had in months," Angela gasped as she opened the car door.

"Agreed," I said, climbing in the back seat. "Are they dating now? Officially?" I asked, suddenly somber. All of my problems suddenly came rushing back. Edward, Bella, Alec. Suddenly I realized that I didn't want Alec to date Jessica, or anyone else for that matter. When I saw her hanging on his arm like that, I wanted to drag her out of the restaurant and throw her in front of a car. I didn't want anyone touching Alec like that, but me.

Angela and Jamie exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

I was in love with Alec.

Fuck my life.

**Very important authors note:**

**Hi.**

**I am terrible sorry that I have been missing in action for a few months. I honestly had no idea where the story would go from here. After consulting with a few close friends of mine, one of them told me to reread the story from the beginning, if I knew how things were going to turn out when I started the story, maybe I would get a better clue on how to finish it. That is why I came back to this chapter, removed all the chapters after it, and steering the story in a much better direction. I hope you understand, but in my honest opinion the story will flow much better now. I am truly sorry that I have been absent for so long. To make up for it I am adding 4 brand new chapters. **

**Sorry, again.**

**AA.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Family comes first.**

**RPOV**

My head was still spinning with my shocking realization when I arrived at home. All the lights were blazing, and I sensed the tense atmosphere the minute I walked into the house. It was eerily quiet, the only noise coming from a stereo in the back of the house somewhere; it was playing classical piano music. I walked into the living room; everyone was there, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella. They all looked at me when I walked in, eyebrows raised. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the loveseat in the corner; Alice was sitting comfortably on Jasper's lap on the couch. Edward was standing against the far wall of the room, and Bella against the opposite wall. A stony silence hung between the two of them, they were either glaring at each other or looking the other way. Bella looked a million times better than she did this morning, her hair had been washed and was now hanging in soft ringlets down her back, she had covered up the bruise with make-up and she was wearing clean clothes. The circles under her eyes were gone and she didn't look quite as anorexic as before, maybe Esme finally put her foot down.

"Renesmee, how wonderful of you to join us," Edward sneered from his corner. I gave him an icy glare and stood next to Bella, signaling him I was on her side. Bella gave me a soft smile before smirking at Edward. Edward glared at her for a minute before he looked away.

"Stop it, all of you," Esme commanded. "This has to end, you've been fighting for too long." She looked at Edward and then at me. Edward glared at me, I glared back. Finally Edward sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He walked over to me, his green eyes ice cold.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"I'm sorry I got in your way."

Just like that it was over. Almost of a week of not talking to him and avoiding him was fixed with a simple sorry. I knew it was much more than that, now that I know what Alec did I completely understood his actions. I was no longer mad at him for hitting me, the bruise had begun to fade, and I could now easily conceal it with some make-up. Edward grinned at me, touching my arm briefly before retreating back into his corner of the room.

Esme let out an audible sigh of relief and the tension in the room immediately lifted, however the tension between Bella and Edward was still running high, but that was something they needed to sort out in private.

"We need to tell you something," Carlisle said, clasping Esme's hand. The silence in the room was broken by all of us trying to guess what they were going to say.

"You're pregnant," Rosalie said.

"We are going to Hawaii?" Emmett asked.

"You are finally buying me a new bike?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I get an unlimited credit card?" Alice asked, biting her lip, her eyes shining with hope.

"You're all wrong," Carlisle said. Everybody's faces fell as they settled down in their seats again.

"We are going to Italy for a family reunion," Esme said in one quick breath.

"What? I didn't catch that," Emmett said.

Esme took a deep breath. "We are going to Italy for the family reunion."

There was a brief pause, so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then all hell broke loose.

Emmett flew out of the loveseat, nearly knocking Rose over. Jasper pushed Alice of his lap, standing next to Emmett. The two of them looked incredibly scary. Edward maintained his stiff pose and his facial expression, but I could see the fire burning in his eyes. Alice slid off the couch, her face expressionless. Rose and Bella were smiling, as if it was the best news they had heard all year.

"We refuse," Jasper growled, folding his arms across his chest, glaring at Carlisle and Esme.

"How can you agree to this Carlisle? How can you forget what they did?" Emmett asked. Carlisle stood up, facing Emmett and Jasper.

"_They _did nothing; Alec made a mistake a long time ago. It is in the past," he said with a surprisingly even tone.

"Don't you see what you are doing to this family?" Esme asked, her upper lip quivering. "Rose hasn't talked to Jane in years! The Brigham's are our family! Your father and Aro barely talk; they can't even show their faces in town anymore without being glared at or treated like filth!" Esme was in over protective mother mode, her eyes gleamed with tears.

"Felix, Alec and Demitri stopped playing football, the sport all of you loved! Heidi and Jane quit cheerleading, their grades dropped, they lost all of their friends, their family!" She yelled, glaring at all of us. "And it's my fault for letting you do that to them!" She finished, sinking into the couch, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with the sobs rising from her chest. Everyone was frozen in place, puzzled and compassionate expressions on their faces. Alice was the only one moving. She sat next to Esme, putting her arms around our mother. She looked each of us in the eyes before speaking.

"Esme is right. We are horrible people for doing what we did to them. We need to forgive them and move on with our lives. Don't you see? The grudge we have against the Brigham's is starting to affect our family's relationships too," she paused to look at Edward and Bella. They looked at each other for a brief moment before looking away. This time there was no hate in their eyes. "We need to at least try to fix this." Alice looked at Emmett and Jasper, her eyes big and pleading. Jasper sighed, walking over to Alice and Esme, kissing them both on the cheek.

"I'll forgive them, and be civil to them, but Alec has to prove to me that he is worth my forgiveness," Jasper looked at me. It was a knowing look that made my blood run cold. He knew that I was in love with Alec. Alice smiled at him, and then turned her gaze on Emmett.

"Alright, we'll be civil and try to make it up to them. But I'm with Jasper; Alec is not to be trusted, just yet." Why do I get the feeling that my whole family knows about Alec and me? Sometimes I wonder if I truly knew these people at all.

"I've been talking to Jane the whole time!" Rosalie blurted out, hugging herself. "She is my best friend, my sister, I couldn't just leave her." She looked at Emmett apologetically, who just smiled at her and grabbed her into a hug.

"I don't mind Rosie, I understand. I should never have kept you away from her," he said. Rose threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you Emmett," she whispered.

I looked at my family, Rose and Emmett still in a tight embrace, Alice hugging Esme, Carlisle and Jasper talking, his hand on Jasper's shoulder, for a second it seemed like everything was going to be alright. Bella and Edward were now standing close together, their foreheads barely touching, whispering to each other. I hope they work out all their problems; I can't stand it to see them both hurt anymore. They deserved each other.

"Renesmee?" Alice asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Oh boy here it comes. I nodded, following Alice out of the living room and into the dining room. She leaned against the table, crossing her arms over her chest. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. I knew that she knew. If Jasper and Emmett could pick it up there was no way that Alice could miss it.

"Do you have feelings for him?" She didn't need to say his name; I knew exactly who she was talking about. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. She looked at me, her big pixie eyes shining.

"Does he know?" I shook my head. Alice jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. "You have to tell him you idiot!" She yelled, pulling me to the garage. For such a small person, she has an amazing amount of strength.

"Wait, Alice, stop," I said. She stopped, turning to face me, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you OK with this?" I asked.

"I agree with Jasper, Alec has to prove to us that he is worthy of forgiveness, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He never looked at me that way, he is truly in love with you," she said, taking my hand. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I pulled her into a hug.

"You don't know how much that means to me Alice," I sobbed.

"Don't cry Nessie," she said, hugging me tighter. "Go to him, tell him how you feel. Go get your happy ever after."

**Every Chapter from Chapter 20 is brand new! Please read the new chapters! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Love at long last**

**RPOV**

When I pulled up to Alec's house he was already waiting for me. He was leaning against the porch railing, his hair falling into his eyes attractively. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He gave me a sad smile when I walked up to him and it made me want to wrap my arms around him and comfort him.

"So they told you," he said. It wasn't a question. I nodded and stood next to him. I could tell he was bursting with questions. I nudged him, telling him to ask me anything. "Why aren't you running and hiding?" he asked bitterly.

"Because they have a problem with you, I don't." he raised his eyebrows and grabbed my arm, pulling me into his house. It was every bit as impressive as the Cullen's house. The entrance was large with white marble floors and a fountain in the middle. From the ceiling hung a large golden chandelier, illuminating the entire entrance. It was a bright contrast against the gloomy weather outside. The house seemed empty, but I got a peek into the kitchen when we climbed up the stairs. I got a flash of blonde and brown hair, which I presumed was Jane and Heidi.

He led me to his room, which was as messy as any boys'. He opened one of the windows and motioned for me to climb through. I climbed onto the roof, it was a nice place to sit, it had a great view of the forest and you could even see the lake. Alec climbed out next to me, a bottle of Johnny Walker in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as we sat down. He gave me an evil grin and pointed to the window.

"I keep a secret stash in my room for occasions like this," he said, unscrewing the bottle and taking a swing.

"Occasions like this?" I asked as I took the bottle from him, putting the lid back on. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't drink around me please, don't smoke either."

"So I can drink and smoke when you are not around?" he asked.

I shrugged. I wasn't going to try and change him, Alice had tried too hard, and he still hadn't stopped. "Yeah you can." He smiled brightly and then laid back, his hands behind his head.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm not going to judge you on what you did, and I'm not going to hold a grudge against you like the rest of my family." Alec sat up, there was a mix of hope and happiness on his face, before it vanished, replaced by bitterness.

"Did they tell you the whole story?" he asked. I nodded. Alec growled and jumped up, pacing the length of the roof. "No, I can't let this happen again, I was seriously just screwing around, trying to mess with Edward…." He mumbled under his breath.

"What do you mean you were screwing around?" I asked. He looked at me; his expression saying _come on, it's obvious._ Suddenly I clicked, it was like all the puzzle pieces falling into place. When he kissed Bella at the party, flirting shamelessly with me in front of Edward and the rest of my family, it was all about revenge for destroying his life. I stared at him, not sure what to say, or feel.

"When I kissed Bella, I just wanted to make Edward pay, by taking everything he loves away," he mumbled, looking at his feet, his hair covering his eyes. I tried very hard to keep my voice steady as I spoke.

"You knew who I was when we met in the furniture store, didn't you? So you were just screwing with me too?" I asked acid in my voice. He looked at me, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't form the right words. My eyes stung with tears, but I refused to let him see me cry. He wasn't worthy of my families forgiveness, they should have driven him out of town, permanently. I turned around, walking back to the window. I had to get out of here, right now. I tried pulling open the window, but it was stuck.

"Oh shit. Screw you motherfuc-"

"Colourful language," Alec said from behind me. His arms circled around my waist, pulling me close to. His lips found their way down my neck toward, my collar bone. I was like putty in his hands, my legs went numb and I was incapable of speech as his salty scent washed over me. My mind screamed at me to get away from him, before he broke my heart any further. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Please stop Alec, you are hurting me," I whimpered. His hands turned me around so I was facing him and then slid down my waist and rested on my hips.

"I would never screw around with you," he said in a low husky voice that made my heart skip a beat. He whipped my tears away, leaning his forehead against mine. "When we met in the furniture store I had no idea who you were, but I was drawn to you from the moment I first saw you. You had me hooked, and I couldn't get away. I was scared; I didn't understand what I feel for you. I was a dick, trying to ignore my feelings for you and not being able to separate them from my hatred of the Cullens." I couldn't breathe, was he telling the truth? I wanted to believe it so badly.

"I've fallen for you Renesmee," he whispered, softly touching my cheek. That one sentence immediately erased all the doubt from my mind about him.

His teeth tugged on my ear lobe and I couldn't help but let out a small groan of pleasure. He worked his way up to the corner of my mouth, millimeters away from kissing me…

And then it started to rain.

And it wasn't raining lightly, it was pouring, Alec and I were soaked in seconds.

"The window is stuck," I said as Alec released me. I was instantly cold, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth. Alec tried to pry open the window, but he was failing epically.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and leading me to the giant oak tree that stood next to his house. He jumped onto one of the branches, but I froze. I was scared of heights, and especially tree branches that looked like they were about to fall. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm scared of heights," I said looking down. Blush crept up my cheeks as I heard him chuckle. He jumped back onto the roof and pulled me closer.

"You don't have to be scared when you are with me, I'll protect you," he said. I nodded, completely trusting him. He helped me onto the branch and pulled me higher up into the tree until a little wooden tree house came into view. The rain had picked up; it was pouring so much you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Alec pulled me into the tree house; it was small with multicolored beanbags and posters of Muse everywhere. It was cozy too, my fear of heights immediately evaporated. I was grateful to be out of the rain, I was drenched. "Are you cold?" Alec asked, pulling out various blankets from an old chest. I nodded and he walked over, putting one around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down and leaning against the wall. "What is this place?" he sat down next to me, throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer.

"Edward, Felix and I used to hang out here all the time, it was our man cave," he grinned, lost in the memories. I shivered, the blanket was wet now as well, and doing little to heat me up. Alec stood up and pulled out another blanket, throwing the wet one in the corner. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping the blanket around both of us. I was instantly warm, but it had nothing to do with the dry blanket. "Better?" he asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"Yes," I said, breathing in his scent, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon telling each other stories of our childhood. Alec and his sister Jane grew up in their parents' country house just outside of London. When his parents died in a house fire that left them with nothing, Alec and Jane inherited a small fortune, but since they were only four they couldn't do anything with it. They jumped from foster home to foster home, kind of like I did, until one day Aro adopted them. He told me of their many summer vacations to England so that they could visit his parents' graves, but eventually it all got too much and he stopped going. Jane still went sometimes, but she never stayed for more than a few days.

After the incident with Alice, he enrolled in boarding school in England; he got kicked out of quiet a few.

"I was a rebel; I always got caught doing the craziest things like breaking into the kitchen to steal fifteen kilograms of whipped cream and dumping it in the pool, or making my own moonshine on the school roof with some of my buddies."

"I busted out of military school once, that was brilliant," I said. Alec laughed, hugging me tighter.

"So you already are a badass, no worries then about me corrupting you," he laughed. I smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a week. "I think it stopped raining," he said but he made no move to get up.

"I wanna stay here," I said, snuggling closer to him. He kissed the top of my head.

"We can't stay here forever," he said, but I could tell he wanted stay just as much as I did. I sighed and got up, it was probably time for me to go home and get dry.

"Hey Nez," he said, my legs almost giving out as my new nickname rolled of his tongue.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked, a cocky smile plastered on his face. The mention of the dance immediately reminded me of someone. Jessica.

"Aren't you going with Jessica?" Alec snorted, standing up and pulling me closer to him.

"I only told people that to make you jealous," he grinned. I rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek.

"It worked."

**Please read the new and improved Chapter 20! All of the chapters from Chapter 20 are new and has some changes!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Digging My Own Grave**

**RPOV**

The next week was hectic, since Alec was a senior and made the football team he was extremely busy, we had little time to talk. I had joined the newspaper club and the girls volleyball team, against Jessica's will (Take that bitch) and Edward and I slowly began to mend our broken relationship. It was now Friday and Edward, Jasper and I were sitting in the Coffee House, eating ice cream. Jasper and I had gotten close in the past week; he strolled into my room one day, holding a picture book of the American Civil War and wanting someone to discuss it with. We talked about our days in military school, his was in Houston, Texas and it was hard. He told me that the Majors and the Generals used to beat them with whips, most of the time drawing blood, hence the scars on his body. Jasper told me that he had attempted to break out many times, but his supervisor, Maria had other plans. Jasper moved through the ranks fairly quickly, becoming the youngest Major in the school. Pretty soon, Maria wanted him to join the real army. Luckily Carlisle and Esme adopted him before that could happen.

At first Jasper was reluctant about his new family, until he found out that Rose was his long lost twin sister. After a few weeks of living with the Cullens, along with Rose's help, he began to break away from his military lifestyle. It took a while for him to shake the early morning drill sessions, but he did it eventually.

Then he noticed Alice, she was nothing more than a little sister with shiny black curls and unhealthy addiction to shopping. When she turned fourteen however, she had outgrown most of her pixy like ways, her shopping addiction had subsided a little and she was now a beautiful woman with wavy black hair and sparkling eyes. Of course, there was only one problem, she was dating Alec.

After the accident Jasper became Alice's rock, he helped her learn how to walk again, and eventually they fell in love.

"So got any plans for tomorrow?" Jasper casually asked. Oh shit, I hadn't told them that I was going to the dance with Alec, and I wasn't going to. Edward and Jasper would blow a gasket if they ever found out, they were still very anti-Alec, even though they had forgiven the rest of the Brigham's and they were still giving Alec the evil eye.

"No nothing special," I lied, eating a spoonful of my chocolate sundae. Edward raised his eyebrows but he said nothing.

"So you are not going to the dance with Alec tomorrow?" Jasper asked. I almost choked on my spoon. Edward laughed and hit me on back, while Jasper had fallen off his chair with laughter.

"I…um….." I could feel myself turning as red as a tomato. I refused to meet Edwards's eyes; I could feel that he was glaring at me. Jasper was trying very hard not to laugh; he was holding his breath and starting to turn slightly purple.

"Relax sis, we know you are going to the dance with him," Jasper said, finally taking a large gulp of air.

"How?" I demanded, looking at both of them.

"Every girl in the school asked him to the dance, he politely declined, saying that he was going with you," Jasper said.

"And you are OK with this?"

They nodded.

Alright, I'm calling 911, this is not normal. They should be flipping their lids, not sitting calmly eating ice cream. Something was very wrong with this picture. "Should I be worried?" I asked, feeling Jasper's forehead. He just laughed and waved me off.

"No, we should. We'll probably be pacing in front of the front door, daring Alec silently to make one wrong move," Edward said.

"We'll probably be warming up the chainsaws the whole night and rip apart his car if he is late," Jasper said. My face paled and they burst out laughing. "Don't worry we won't, although we will kill Alec if he makes one wrong move," Jasper said.

I raised my eyebrows. "So you are not going to the dance?" I asked hopefully. Jasper burst out laughing and Edward stared at me like I was crazy.

"Alice would never miss an opportunity to dress up, and Edward is only going to keep an eye on Alec." Dammit, I was a fool to think I was going to get out of this alive. Might as well start digging my own grave.

"Aren't you going with Bella?" I asked. Edward and Bella made up, and you could clearly see there was something going on between them, they gave each other covert smiles and I would always catch them staring at each other adoringly. Edward just shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. I let it go, I was too stressed with my own love life right now.

"I can't believe you are so calm about this," I said. Edward smiled and threw his arm casually around me.

"Well we thought about it and decided to give him a chance," Jasper said.

"You mean that your girlfriends threatened to leave you if you weren't nice?" I asked. Jasper nodded while Edward's face darkened. I made a mental note to ask him about the dance later.

"Besides, holding a grudge that long isn't healthy," Edward said. I eyed him warily but he just sipped on his milkshake. He was the king of holding grudges, he could hold one forever. This was very unusual.

"Whatever you say," I said, but I wasn't convinced. After we paid for our ice cream Jasper went to meet Alice and Edward was going down to the Rez to work on his bike with Seth. I hugged them both goodbye and climbed into my car. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

XOXOX

I stood in front of my full length mirror in my bathroom, a towel wrapped around my body and my wet hair cascading down my back. I could hear Jamie, Bella, Alice and Angela in my room, arguing about what I should wear, occasionally they would ask my opinion through the door, but their questions fell on deaf ears.

I inspected myself closely. There was an ugly yellow zit under my nose, in a damn hard place to reach too. There was an outbreak on my forehead, nothing a little make-up could fix, but it put me on edge. My ears look bigger today, so does my nose. I inspected my legs; I think I only shaved one. My hair was unbelievably frizzy today; it would never go straight without doing some serious damage to my already increasing split ends.

"Renesmee open. The. Damn. Door," Alice hissed banging on the door. I sighed and opened the door, Alice bouncing in, an entire make-up case in her hands. "Sit," she commanded pointing to a chair positioned at the mirror. I sat down, letting Alice work on my face as I tried to calm my nerves.

I am going to the dance with Alec.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Alec Brigham, womanizer and all around badass had asked me to the dance. It took all the willpower I had to not squeal like a six year old with joy and at the same time not to run and hide like the devil is behind me. Alice plucked my eyebrows, making me give her the evil eye.

Oh my gosh

My eyebrows. They looked like a monobrow, or worse, a unibrow. I am going to die.

"All done," Alice said after thirty minutes of me writing in pain. I stood up, my legs feeling numb from sitting so long. "So what are you going to wear?" she asked slyly.

"Like you haven't planned the outfit the whole day," I said as I followed her into my room. Bella and Angela was busy flipping through magazines on the beanbags and Jamie was busy digging through my closet. I watched as Alice rearranged the five outfits that lay on the bed. My mouth fell open as I took in the outfits. "Outfit number one," Alice pointed to a knee length blue dress along with ankle boots and a black heart necklace. I liked this one, it was simple and comfortable, but it was a formal dance. I suddenly regretted not buying that black dress I saw in Port Angeles.

"Outfit number 2," Bella said. She held up a red dress, similar to the one Angela was going to wear. I knew it would hug me in all the wrong places and probably make me look like a stuffed whale. I gagged.

"I am not wearing that," I pointed out. Bella smiled and threw the outfit back into the closet.

"Outfit number 3," Jamie held up sea foam, extremely poufy dress with black heals and black pearls. I shook my head. Sea foam was not my colour.

"Not bad, put it with number 1," I said and Jamie laid it down on top of outfit number 1.

"Outfit number 4," Alice held up a bright orange dress with thigh high lace up boots. Where the hell did she get this dress?

"No way in hell," she frowned and threw it into the closet.

"Outfit number 5," Angela held out a large white box. I frowned.

"You want me to wear a box?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and handed me the box. I opened it, inside was the black dress I saw in Port Angeles. I squealed and hugged her.

"So which one is it?" she asked, hugging me back.

"Thank you so much Angela, I can't believe you got me that dress!" I pointed to number five.

"You deserve to look stunning tonight," she grinned. Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the hot irons; it would take them at least an hour to straighten my curls, luckily they had two. "Are you nervous?" Angela asked as she grabbed the other iron and started to help Alice.

"Very much," I said. Angela gave me a soft smile and continued to straighten my hair.

"Don't worry about it, it will go great," she said.

I really hope so.

**Please read the new and improved Chapter 20 and all the chapters after that before reading the new Chapter 24! It will be up later today, it is a big chapter, with lots of things happening and I want to make sure that it is enjoyable! **

**AA**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before reading this chapter please read the new and improved Chapter 20 and all the chapters after that. The reason for my disappearance is also included in Chapter 20 and why the story has changed. **

**Chapter 24**

**Russians and tomatoes.**

**RPOV**

I nervously tugged on the dress. It fit perfectly, it made my legs look longer than they actually were and it made me look incredibly slim. My hair was straight and it hung down my back in a perfect V. I was wearing 2 inch heels; I refused to even touch the 5 inch heels Alice had in mind. My make-up was light and casual, Alice had done a great job with my eyes, she put on some gold eyeliner, and it made my eyes look like melted chocolate. I was ready for this dance in appearance, but emotionally I was a wreck. Alec was coming to pick me up; everyone was nervously awaiting his arrival. Jasper and Edward were already downstairs, looking dashing in their suits, pacing in front of the door. Rose, Alice and Bella were still busy getting ready in Alice's room. I was sitting in my room, trying to calm my nerves. I really wanted this to work, I highly doubted that my family would scare Alec off, but it would put tremendous strain on our relationship if they didn't approve. Edward and Jasper promised that they would give Alec a chance; I really hope that he doesn't disappoint them, and me. Alec was a good guy; I just needed my family to see that. He made a mistake, and he paid for that mistake for nearly two years. This needed to work.

The doorbell rang.

I was out of my room and down the stairs faster than the speed of light. Edward and Jasper gaped at me, it looked like they were about to go and tell me to change into something more appropriate, but Carlisle opened the door before they could say anything. I frowned. The dress wasn't that revealing, was it? I'm pretty sure that Rose and Alice would be wearing something much more revealing.

"Evening Dr. Cullen," I heard Alec say. I turned to face him and I had to stop myself from drooling. He looked, for the lack of a better word, damn sexy in his black suit and black tie. His hair had its usual 'I just tumbled out of bed' look, but it just looked so much sexier when he was wearing a suit. I swear my legs were going to give in any second.

"Hello Alec," Carlisle said, shaking his hand. Esme came out from the kitchen and gave Alec a hug. There was a surprised look on his face before he hugged her back.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello Alec, dear, so good to see you again," Esme said. Alec looked at me over her shoulder, his eyes widening. When Esme released him he walked straight over to me, kissing my cheek softly.

"Renesmee, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire lifetime," he whispered in my ear. I blushed furiously, I could hear Jasper and Edward trying not to snicker and keep their cool composure. Alec pulled away from me to look at Edward and Jasper. He walked over to them; I held my breath, hoping Edward wouldn't try to punch him again. Alec and Edward were about the same height, so they could look each other in the eye. Very slowly Alec extended his hand toward Edward. My chest was burning from the lack of oxygen, but I refused to breathe, I was rooted in place, tensely watching the scene unfold. After what seemed like a lifetime, Edward took Alec's outstretched hand, briefly shaking it before letting it go. Alec did the same with Jasper, only Jasper didn't hesitate quiet as long as Edward did. Alec immediately retreated to my side, not daring to touch me in front of my brother's deadly gazes.

"Breathe Nez," he whispered and I realized I was still holding my breath. I exhaled and inhaled my lungs grateful for the air. Esme beamed at all of us, before walking back into the kitchen. Emmett strolled out of the living room, I big, devious smile on his face. I knew that smile all too well. Shit was about to hit the fan.

"Alec my brother, we need to talk, man to man, if you get what I mean," Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned, praying that the ground would open up and swallow me. Edward and Jasper immediately caught Emmett's drift and grinned.

"Yes Alec, please follow Emmett into the dining room so that we can have a wonderful conversation about the wonders of female reproduction," Jasper said, trying to keep a straight face. Alec gulped, for the first time I thought he was scared, but he squared his shoulders and followed Emmett into the dining room, the door closing behind them.

ALEC POV

I followed Emmett into the dining room; I had a pretty good idea about where this was going to go. And I didn't like it one bit. Emmett, Edward and Jasper seated themselves on one side of the table, indicating for me to sit opposite them. In front of them was a plate, and on that plate were a Russian and tomato and bacon.

Kill me now.

Emmett cleared his throat, his expression serious. There was a brief pause before he continued.

"So Alec, you're eighteen, it's your senior year, last year of high school before you are free to do as you please-"

"You already do what you want anyway," Edward interrupted. Emmett silenced him with a glare and then turned back to me.

"I am correct in assuming that you are a man?" Emmett asked. I almost burst out laughing, but his expression was so dead serious that I didn't dare laugh, much less make eye contact.

"Last time I checked," I said. Jasper raised his eyebrows and Edward leaned forward.

"When was the last time you checked?" Edward asked. I honestly didn't know how they kept a straight face; then again, this was the Cullen's. All of them were seriously demented by the looks of things. Thank goodness Carlisle wasn't part of this interrogation; I wouldn't be able to look in him the eye anymore if he was.

"Before I came here," I said slowly, wondering if that was the right answer. Emmett nodded and Edward stood up, walking into the kitchen, Jasper just grinned. It was an evil grin, filled with mischief, it made me want to make a break for the door, but I would be in serious shit if I tried, I couldn't take on all three of them. Edward came back into the room, holding a silver knife and fork, he handed them to Emmett, who pulled the plate with the Russian, bacon and tomato toward him. I knew he wasn't going to eat it.

"Alexander, you can think of the male penis as very much like your average sausage."

The blood rushed to my face. Of all the things in the world, I was about to receive sex education from my girlfriend's brothers. This family was demented and belonged on the funny farm, not giving me sex talks. My own father hadn't even given me a sex talk, but apparently Emmett was now fully committed to educate me. He had already speared the Russian with his fork and held the dripping creature aloft for examination.

Jasper and Edward were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Size is important, my boy, but no lady likes a freak," he mused. He nodded knowingly, like he was deeply knowledgeable about such women. I hardly doubt Renesmee was like that, I hadn't even thought about sleeping with her, she was so beautiful, so innocent, and I didn't just want to sleep with her, I wanted to love her.

Wait, what? Did I really just think that? Did I really just think that I wanted to love her? Of course I wanted to; I was done running away from my true feelings. I was in love with Renesmee Cullen, she changed me, and she has been my salvation and my savior. I love her!

"Right," I said through gritted teeth as we both stared at the sausage.

"Just like the fairer sex, Alexander, fried eggs are all about timing and probably best when flipped over." I watched in horror as Emmett wrapped a tomato skin around the end of the Russian in a suggestive fashion. When I say 'suggestive fashion' I mean that he kept looking at me oddly and saying, 'Watch closely Alexander, this is life or death…' Edward and Jasper were rolling on the floor with laughter; they literally might die of laughter.

"Just for precautions," Emmett said firmly, after completing his rather lengthy mission of wrapping the skin of a fried tomato around his Russian. "Trust me; there is no greater disaster in a man's life than hearing the terrible news that his girlfriend is pregnant!" Emmett said, waving the Russian around wildly.

I nodded.

"Your life will be over, Alexander!" Emmett yelled, leaning over the table and grabbing me by my shirt collar. "Use protection," he growled, looking like a bear that was about to maul another bear for stealing his fish.

"Actually I would prefer that you not sleep with her, but I promised her that I wouldn't interfere," Edward said, having recovered from his fit of laughter.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping on with her," I said. They all stared at me for a moment, as if they didn't really believe me. Then without a doubt God answered my prayers and the doorbell rang. Emmett, Jasper and Edward exchanged a brief glance, before bolting out the door. Hopefully they were going to terrorize some other innocent soul. They were gone in seconds and one of the most excruciating moments of my short life was over. I walked out of the dining room, trying very hard not to think about sex, Russians and tomatoes.

Thankfully I never did find out what the bacon meant.

RPOV

I was nervously hopping from one foot to the other, watching the dining room door with intensity. I really hoped that they wouldn't kill him, it would be such a waste, and clean up would be a mess. Oh I think I'm coming down with a fever. There was laughter coming from the dining room and Emmett was yelling something about, 'Your life is over Alexander,' I had to refrain myself from marching into the dining room and saving Alec.

And then the doorbell rang.

The dining room went silent and I heard Alice squeal from somewhere upstairs. Rosalie and Bella appeared on the top of the staircase. Both of them looked absolutely stunning. Bella was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with a very low back and tiny black butterfly prints up the side. Her waist length brown hair hung in delicate ringlets around her shoulders and she was actually smiling for a change. Rosalie was wearing a very tight red dress that flared out at the bottom, it hugged her in all the right places and it actually made her look taller. Her hair was pulled to one side in a sophisticated low bun with a few loose strands to frame her was. She was wearing silver spiral earrings that I may just have to steal later tonight. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had come out of the dining room and were now gaping at them. Edward gave Bella his signature crooked smile and she blushed. They were so cute, when Bella reached the bottom of the staircase; Edward pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek, which made her blush even more.

The doorbell rang again.

Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled open the door to reveal none other than Jacob Black.

"He is your date to the dance?" I asked Bella, who was still in Edward's arms.

She nodded sheepishly. "He asked me before Edward and I got back together."

"Hello to you too, Renesmee," he said in that husky voice of his. I didn't like the way he was staring at me, his eyes travelled up and down my body like a hunter assessing its prey. It suddenly made me want to go upstairs and put on every single item of clothing I owned. Then Alec was next to me, his arms encircling me protectively. He glared at Jacob, turning us slightly so that Jacob couldn't see me anymore, but I could still see him. Edward pulled Bella closer, nodding at Alec as if to say thank you for rescuing me. Then and there I sensed that the two of them had a silent understanding, both of them didn't like Jacob, and both of them wanted to protect me.

Alice suddenly appeared, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. She was wearing a dark green poufy dress that made her look like a fairy, all she needed was wings. Her short black hair was in its usual pixie style, but she was wearing one of those small green clip-on hats with lots of glitter and black flowers and netting.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked, looking at all of our defensive stances. She took Jasper's hand, pulling him out of the door. Edward reluctantly let Bella go and she took Jacob's arm, following Jasper and Alice out the door.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked, smiling cockily at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Wow, I am so glad that I finally made it out of my major case of writers block. You have no idea how long I have been struggling to write this chapter. Next one is the dance, and should be up later today.**

**Oh and MoonyPie1, I love your reviews, they make me laugh! If you ever have any ideas or comments, please share them with me, I would love to know your thoughts. **

**AA**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the beginning of the end.**

**AA**

**Chapter 25**

**Death**

**RPOV**

Death should be peaceful, easy, but I wasn't at peace. My mind was whirling as I watched helplessly. Everything was happening in slow motion, I watched as the car rolled, once, twice, three times, shattered pieces of glass were everywhere. I could only watch, unable to close my eyes, horrified by the scene in front of me. I felt like an outsider, like someone sitting in the movies at the edge of my seat, gripped by the events that were beginning to unfold. I was having an out of body experience; I could see myself clearly, my body lying on the ground pinned underneath the car. The scent of blood and gas hung heavily in the air. Alec was lying a few feet away from my body, his body looked broken and he wasn't moving. There was a blood seeping out of his head and his left arm was bent at a weird angle. His face looked peaceful, happy even. My own face though, looked haunted and dead. It was strange, seeing myself lying there, seeing Alec lying there, not being able to do anything but watch. I wanted to touch him, to tell him I loved him before it was too late.

In a flash I was back in my body, and then I started screaming.

The pain was excruciating, my chest felt like it was on fire, like something was cutting into my heart, like something was breaking all the bones in my body. I struggled to keep conscious, I needed to reach Alec. I screamed again as I tried to touch him. My shoulder was on fire and I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. It was there, beckoning me to fall into it, to just let go of all the pain. But I refused, I wanted, needed, Alec.

"Alec….please…." I managed to speak but it didn't help. I knew he was gone.

5 hours earlier

"Have I told you how beautiful you are yet?" Alec asked, smiling at me. I blushed, taking his arm as he led me into the gym, where the dance was being held.

"You could stand to mention it more," I joked and he laughed, kissing my cheek. The gym looked fantastic, Alice, Rose and Angela had been slaving away all week to make it look decent and they did a pretty good job. Small, twinkling fairy lights hung from the ceiling, giving the whole place a soft glow. The dance floor was surrounded by tables in white tablecloths with beautiful glass and white rose centerpieces. White rose bushes and floating candles lined the walls; there were already couples on the dance floor, dancing to Neutronstarcollision by Muse. I could see Bella and Jacob, sitting at one of the tables, they were talking and laughing. Edward was across the room, glaring at them. Rose and Emmett were on the dance floor, enticing everyone with their killer moves.

"Hey guys," Alice said, bouncing over to us. "What do you think?" She asked, gesturing at the gym.

"It's a bit over the top," Alec said before I could answer. I glared at him but Alice just laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled and bounced off again, probably to find Jasper.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone," Alec said, taking my hand a leading me across the room to one of the tables. A girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes jumped from her seat; smiling deviously at Alec she grabbed him into a tight hug. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that left little to the imagination and killer high heels, but she was still a whole lot shorter than Alec. "Hey Jelly Bean, how have you been?" Alec asked.

"Don't call me Jelly Bean, Gummy Bear," she snapped, her eyes shining with mischief.

"Jelly Bean this is Renesmee, Renesmee, Jelly Bean," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee, but my name is not actually Jelly Bean, its Luce," she said, holding out her hand. I smiled at her, shaking her hand. I knew exactly who she was, her reputation preceded her. She was Luce King, daughter to the very wealthy Royce King. She was known as an all round part playgirl, drunk every other night and blowing all her dad's cash the next.

"Jelly Bean here has been my partner in crime since we were diapers," Alec grinned.

"We used to steal the other kids' cookies," she laughed. "Come on, I have to tell you about the time I forced him to eat dirt," she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the table. I immediately liked her, she was so careless and free and spunky, and she reminded me a bit of Alice. I also liked the way Alec was when he was around her. I watched them tell me stories about their childhood, Alec laughing and smiling, he seemed to relax when he was around her and forget about all his troubles for a little while.

"We made a bet, I thought boys were better than girls-" Alec said.

"-And I though girls were better than boys." Luce finished. "The loser had to eat dirt."

"I would have won, but because I was such a gentleman at that young age, I let Luce win," Alec said.

"Bullshit Alec, you know I won fair and square," Luce laughed, turning back to me. "We settled our argument by playing a game of rock, paper, scissors. I won."

"No, I let you win," Alec said. I could see that this was going to go on forever, so I came up with a very bright idea.

"How about we settle this in a more mature way?" I asked, looking at both of them.

Luce raised an eyebrow. "Eenie, meenie, miny, mo?" she asked. I laughed shaking my head, looking over at the punch bowl. It was being heavily guarded by the principle and two other staff members.

"The ultimate battle of the sexes, whoever spike's the punch bowl first, wins." Luce gave me a wicked grin and Alec stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"I don't know who you are and what you have done with Renesmee, but I love it," he grinned at me. "The rules?"

"No rules, all bets are off, this is the ultimate showdown," Luce grinned and we high fived. "Game starts in an hour." She said before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the gym.

"We need more players," I said. "We should recruit Bella, Alice and Rose." I said as we crouched behind a large bush.

"Excellent thinking, we also need an HQ," Luce said, covertly looking around the bush.

"Girls locker room," I said as we quickly ran to the next bush.

"Alright, get your sisters, meet you in the locker room in ten," she said, saluting me before running to the next bush. I quickly ran back into the gym, surveying the crowd. Alice, Rose and Bella were all sitting around a table; the boys were nowhere to be seen. Dammit, that means that they have already started planning.

"Alice, Rose, Bella, locker room, now," I panted. I didn't even wait for a reply, I just turned around and ran to the locker room, and thank goodness I wasn't wearing heels. I burst into the locker room a few seconds later, Bella, Alice and Rose following me.

"Welcome ladies," Luce said. She was sitting cross legged on one of the benches, a black bag in front of her.

"What's going on?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"The ultimate battle of the sexes has just begun," Luce said, unzipping her bag, revealing three small bottles of vodka. "Whoever gets one of these," she pulled one out, handing it to me. "In the punch bowl first, wins and is ultimately declared the best sex in the world." Bella and Alice grinned and Rose reached for another bottle.

"So that's where the boys ran off to," she mused. "We need a plan, and a good one. One that involves cunning seduction and abduction," she grinned evilly.

"Agreed." I said. "We need to take down their players one by one, eliminate their chances of getting to the punch bowl first."

"Right, seduce them and then lock them up in the janitor's closet near the gym," Bella said. "We work as a team; we might need a little more muscle to get them locked up."

"We also need to figure out where their HQ is, it might be easier to track their movements," Alice said.

Luce nodded. "They haven't got alcohol; I snuck this out of the boy's locker room, that is their HQ."

"Good thinking Luce," Rose grinned. "We need to infiltrate their HQ."

"I'll go alone," I said. Bella was about to protest but I cut her off. "It's better if I go alone, if they catch me, you still have a chance." I said.

"She has a point," Rose said. "We need you to find out what their plan of attack is and how and when they are going to get alcohol. Can you do that?" I nodded, handing Bella my bottle.

"I shouldn't have that on me, in case the find me."

"If you don't report back in half an hour we will assume the worst and carry on without you," Luce said.

"I understand," I said. I walked out of the locker room, putting my game face on. The boys locker room was just down the hall, it was dark and scary and I kept imagining that they were lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce. I crept closer to the door, opening it slowly so that it wouldn't make any noise. The lights were off in the locker room. I fumbled around in my purse for my phone, pulling it out and using it as a flashlight. I opened the door a little further and snuck in, closing it behind me. A row of lockers blocked my view of the benches; it was also the perfect hiding spot. I carefully looked around the lockers; Edward, Emmett, Alec, Jacob and Jasper were all gathered there, their backs to me. They were talking in low hushed tones. My heart was beating so fast I was worried that they might hear it. I quickly darted to the next set of lockers so that they wouldn't find me when they walked out. I crouched low, holding my breath and listening.

"…we can't go buy alcohol now; we will have to steal it back." Alec whispered.

"Edward you and Jasper are stationed near the gym entrance, which is the only way into the gym. The girls have to enter from there. We have to assume that they are just as smart, cunning and witty as we are-" I rolled my eyes "-and that they won't go in all at once. Once you see them, grab them and drag them back here, keep them prisoner until they tell you where the alcohol is." Emmett said. Who knew he was that smart?

"Jacob and Alec and I will wait for them by the girls locker room, we grab Renesmee and Rosalie when they exit." I quickly typed a text to Luce.

**Boys will be waiting outside out HQ, get out now. Parking lot.**

I hope that they receive it and get out, that would keep they boys busy for a while if they didn't know where our HQ was.

"That leaves Luce, Alice and Bella, the smallest players. Once Jacob, Alec and I have Rose and Renesmee under control we will join Edward and Jasper by the gym entrance and help them take down the rest. We bring them here, take the alcohol and then we spike the punch bowl." All of them laughed in evil glee and I could hear them exchanging high fives. A moment later their footsteps got closer, I tensed, holding my breath. The gym door opened and closed and I could hear their footsteps disappearing down the hall. I let out a sigh of relief and stood up. I was just about to make a break for the door when a voice emerged from the darkness.

"Hello Renesmee." I almost screamed, but Alec's hand clamped down on my mouth. He stared at me, his black eyes full of mischief as he gently pressed me against the wall, his body against my mine. He removed his hand from my mouth and placed it on my hip. He leaned closer, his mouth by my ear. "Your cell phone light gave you away," he whispered. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was paralyzed in his arms. "Where is the alcohol Nez?" He asked, biting my earlobe. I almost let out a small moan of pleasure, but I bit my lip.

He sighed. "If you aren't going to tell me, I'm going have to look for it myself," he said huskily. He put his hand on my thigh, his fingers playing with the hem of my dress. I almost fainted from the pleasure. He chuckled darkly, kissing my neck as his other arm wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away looking me in the eye before gently brushing his lips over mine. "Tell me where it is Nez," he said.

"Nice try Alec," I said, stepping on his toe, hard. He immediately let go of me and I ran out of the locker room, locking the door behind me.

"That bloody hurt! Let me out Renesmee!" He yelled, banging on the door.

I quickly took out my phone, calling Luce. "Where are you?" I asked when she picked up.

"Got your message, parking lot, get over here." I hung up, making my way to the parking lot. I found them sitting in the Volvo, the bag of alcohol safely tucked under one of the chairs. I quickly got in, telling them about the boys' plan and how Alec almost caught me.

"I locked him in the locker room. One down, four to go."

"Alright, first we need to take down Jacob and Emmett, since they are the biggest and strongest of the boys," Rose said. "We need to somehow lure them into the girls locker room."

"Use me as bait," Alice said. "I'll run past them, luring them into the locker room and you lock the door behind us." Luce nodded.

"Bella you stay behind lay down so that no one can see you and guard the loot. We'll come back after we took down Em and Jake and then we'll take down Eddie and Jasper," Rose said and Bella nodded as we all got out of the car. We made our way back to the locker room; we hid behind one of the bushes. Jacob and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. Then it clicked. Alec said that my phone light gave me away; they must have given me false information.

"It's a trap!" I yelled as Emmett, Alec, Jacob and Jasper jumped out from behind a bush, running toward us. Before I even knew what was happening Alec grabbed me around my waist, swinging me over his shoulder and carrying me back into the gym. "Let me go Alec!" I yelled but he just laughed and carried me to the middle of the dance floor, where he set me down, but he didn't let me go. His arms circled my waist, keeping me locked in his iron grip.

"It's up to Bella and Edward now," he said. I sighed, putting my arms around his neck as we began dancing to Flightless Bird from Iron and Wine. We danced for a little while before I finally managed to pluck up the courage to ask him the question I've wanted to ask him all night.

_I was a quick, wet, boy, diving to deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

"Should I be worried about you and Luce?" I asked. Alec looked at me a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Oh Renesmee you beautiful, smart, sexy, insecure girl, if I wanted Luce, if I even had a little bit of feelings for her, you wouldn't be the one in my arms right now," he said. "In fact I think I might be in love with you."

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

"You think?" I asked. My breathing sped up as I looked into his brilliant dark eyes.

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore, blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold_

_And clean blood of Christ mountain stream_

"I know. I am in love with you, Renesmee Cullen," he said and then he kissed me. It was the best kiss I ever had. His lips were soft against mine, the kiss wasn't rushed, and it was so soft and tender and full of love that I wanted to cry. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I gently bit his bottom lip and he moaned, eliminating the space left between us. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly granted. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch. I willingly let him, loving the feeling with every fiber of my being. He slowly pulled away, panting.

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird._

"Can we get out of here?" He asked. I nodded, taking his hand as he pulled me off the dance floor. He put his arm around my shoulders as he led me towards his car, opening the door for me and kissing my cheek before he got into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking about a romantic stroll underneath the moonlight on the beach." He winked at me and I laughed as we pulled out of the lot.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." He looked at me and smiled, leaning in to kiss me again. I smiled against his lips, quickly pulling away, but not quick enough. The headlights hit the deer in the road first, illuminating its wild and frantic eyes. Everything happened in slow motion, before I could even shout 'Alec watch out' the car made impact with the deer. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Alec, screaming my name.

**Don't hate me; it's been a busy few weeks. This is the penultimate chapter. I honestly didn't plan for the story to end, it just sort of happened. When I sat down to write this chapter I wasn't thinking, 'This is the end', but then I started writing and it just happened. Rest assured, there will be an epilogue and I am planning a sequel. Let me know what you think about the sequel idea. **

**rynoG – If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Lily – I loved reading your reviews on All the chapters! Please share your thoughts on this one. Mr. Andrew is a friend of mine in real life, don't bother with his reviews, he was just messing with me! I can't believe you tried the ketchup and knife thing! It's hilarious, I love your reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, only two reviews on the last chapter. Very disappointing, are you upset that it's ending so fast? I told you that I am planning a sequel, in fact the first chapter is already written, but whether I post or not is up to you. Please tell me what you think. I'm begging here.**

**Thanks to Jane-Volturi'24 and Marla Franca for reviewing! This chapter is for you!**

**Chapter 26**

**Aftermath**

**RPOV**

I woke up to the soft rays of the sun tickling my face. I felt no pain, the burning sensation from before was gone and now it felt like I was floating on a cloud. I must be dead; this is what death should feel like, peaceful, easy. I slowly opened my eyes, I was lying in a white room, and it was mostly empty except for a blue couch, coffee table and magazine stand. The couch looked slept on; there was a blanket and a pillow lying in disarray on it, like someone left in a hurry. Two cups of coffee stood on the small table next to the couch and the magazines looked untouched. The room had a large window overlooking a beautiful garden full of orchards. I was vaguely aware of a soft beeping sound coming from somewhere above my head. I shifted in my bed, trying to see where it came from.

That was a mistake.

A piercing pain shot through my chest and my whole body ached when I inhaled deeply. I tried moving again to get some relief from what felt like a ton of bricks pressing down on my chest, and then I realized that I couldn't feel my legs nor could I move them. This wasn't heaven, this was hell.

The beeping grew louder as I tried in vain to move my legs. The pain in my chest grew more intense and I struggled to breathe. I tried to reach for my legs, but I yanked my arm back and screamed out in pain. My shoulder felt like someone had tried to pull it out of its socket. The beeping grew louder as I continued to trash around. The door opened and Carlisle walked in, he looked like he hadn't slept in days and yet he still looked calm. He grabbed my hand to try and stop me from thrashing around.

"Renesmee honey I need you to keep calm, you are going to hurt yourself." I shook my head, I tried to speak, but all I could manage was small squeaks. I wanted to know why I couldn't feel my legs. Carlisle sighed and pulled a syringe from his coat pocket. My eyes widened and I froze, staring at the large needle. "If you don't calm down, I will stick this in your arm," he glared at me and I immediately shut up and calmed down. He sighed and leaned over me to reach for the glass of water on the bedside table. He handed it to me and I took it, slowly drinking. My throat immediately felt better and I continued until the glass was empty. Carlisle walked to the foot of my bed and picked up my chart. He said nothing as he wrote down a few notes.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You need rest," he said. He walked over, picking up one of the tubes connected to my arm. He injected the fluid from the syringe into the tubes, lightly kissing my forehead before leaving. It wasn't long before I dozed off again.

When I woke up it was dark in my room and I was once again alone. This time I managed to sit up straight. My shoulder still hurts like hell, I wondered if I could get some pain meds. I fumbled around for the button to call for the nurse. Before I could even press it the door flew open and Alice, Edward, Rose, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle stormed in.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Esme said, hugging me. I winced in pain and she pulled back, her hands covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry dear."

"That's okay Mom," I looked at Carlisle. "My shoulder hurts, can I get some pain meds?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and left the room. Bella walked over, slowly sitting on my bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked she hasn't slept in days.

"I'm so glad you are alright," she said. Edward sighed walking over and kissing my forehead. Rose and Emmett stationed themselves at the foot of my bed; Rose was still crying a bit as Emmett simply held her hand. Alice and Jasper sat on the couch, their arms around each other.

"What happened to me?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"You were in a car crash…with Alec," Bella said softly, avoiding my gaze. Rose sniffed and Alice looked at me, a strange expression on her face, a mixture of pain and betrayal.

Suddenly everything came back to me, the deer in the road, the car rolling, my out of body experience, Alec lying on the ground, dead.

"Oh my gosh! Where is Alec? Is he alright? What happened to him?" I flew up, ignoring the pain and almost ripping the tubes and IV out.

"Renesmee, sit still!" Carlisle scolded as he entered the room again, holding a box of pills.

"Sorry," I mumbled, taking the pills from him. Carlisle and Esme looked at Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose and Alice and Jasper. All of them stood up, walking out of the room, leaving me alone with Carlisle and Esme. Esme held my hand, tears shining in her eyes. Carlisle walked over to my chart, picking it up.

"Both your legs were severely bruised, your left leg broken. You dislocated your shoulder, and you broke a few ribs. You have some bad bruises all over your body; it will take a few weeks to heal properly." He looked at me. "Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"Where is Alec?" I asked. Carlisle sighed and sat down on the chair beside my bed.

"He is alright, in a hospital in Port Angeles," Esme said, avoiding my eyes.

"Why is he in Port Angeles?" It didn't make any sense, he lived in Forks, Carlisle, the best doctor in the world was here, he would be much better off here.

"They moved there, honey," Esme said.

"Why?"

"The car crash was his fault, Edward and Emmett drove him out of town again, the whole family this time." Esme said softly. I stared at her, not registering a word she said after 'the car crash was his fault'.

"The crash wasn't his fault mom! Why would they drive him out of town again? I need to see him, right now!" I yelled. I thrashed around in the bed, trying to pull out the IV and to stand up. I needed to see him, to make sure he was alright.

"Renesmee, please you are going to hurt yourself, don't make me tranquilize you." Carlisle said, grabbing my hand and glaring at me. I calmed down, sitting up straight and ignoring the pain in my chest and shoulder. The meds Carlisle gave me really worked.

"I was driving!" I blurted, looking at both of them. I don't know what was going through my head, but the thought of my family driving Alec and his family out of town again because of a stupid, cliché recurring car accident! I refuse to let them do it again; I refuse to let history repeat itself.

"What do you mean? Were you driving?" Esme asked, covering her mouth as she gasped.

I nodded. "Yes, I was driving. There was a deer in the road and I couldn't stop fast enough. We hit it and the car rolled three times, then I blacked out." I left out the part of my out of body experience; I didn't want to end up in a mental hospital.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance, and Carlisle nodded.

"Are you strong enough to talk to the police? This changes everything." Esme said.

"Tell me what happened to Alec."

"He has a serious head wound, the best neurosurgeon in the world flew down to Port Angeles, and he is currently recovering in ICU. He should wake up in the next few days," Carlisle answered.

"I need to see him, please." I begged, but Carlisle shook his head. He held up the tubes, injecting something into them.

"We will talk to the police, you need rest." He squeezed my hand and Esme kissed my forehead. I blacked out before they even left the room.

I woke up a few days later, my shoulder throbbing. I was really getting sick of the whole hospital thing, hopefully I would be able to get out of here soon. I sat up, stretching. My muscles were stiff and sore, but my chest felt a whole lot better. That's when I noticed that I wasn't alone. I jumped, almost letting out a scream, but Alec clamped his hand over my mouth before I could. I almost started crying, wondering if this was a dream and that he wasn't really here. He looked at me for a minute, before kissing me. His lips were soft and tender against mine, the kissed was filled with angst, worry and love.

"I thought I lost you," he sighed against my lips. I pulled back, moving over so that he could sit on my bed. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and boxers and there was a bandage on his head and a drip in his arm. Carlisle must have moved him back to the Forks hospital. He didn't sit down; instead he walked to the foot of my bed and stood there. He looked guilty, an unreadable expression on his face. "Why did you lie?" He asked, not looking at me.

"I couldn't let them drive you and your family out of town again! It was an accident! Those things happen!" I was getting worked up, wondering where this was going. Alec sighed, lightly touching the bandages around his head. His hair was still messy as ever, only it looked lifeless. He looked at me, his dark eyes sad and depressed. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him. I loved him so much.

"I'm bad for you, I only hurt the people I love," he said quietly. He avoided my gaze once again, playing with his hands.

"Alec it wasn't your fault, you didn't hurt me."

He looked up suddenly, his eyes shining. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"Far away from here, where I can't hurt you anymore, it will be like I never existed. It will be like I never came into your life and ruined it. I'm leaving you."

The last two words knocked all the air out of me.

"No! Don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me but they somehow still sounded like a plea. It was though, a desperate plea to get him to stay.

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long time. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, there was something different in his eyes, they were harder, colder. Distant.

"Renesmee," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "I am leaving you, I only hurt you."

"You are hurting me now more than you hurt me in that stupid car crash!" I yelled, tears burning my eyes. I stared, uncomprehendingly into his hard eyes. It felt like I could stare into them for miles and miles without even reaching their bottomless depths.

"I am sorry things have to end this way, but I can't do this anymore. I can't be something I'm not; I'm tired of pretending Renesmee."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You are too good for me, Renesmee."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I realized it was pointless. My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"If you say so," I whispered. He walked over; grabbing my chin and forcing me too look him in the eye.

"Promise me that you won't do anything reckless or stupid." I looked at him, his frozen eyes melted. The brown became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming. I nodded, unable to speak, to move. He looked at me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you so much, I can't hurt you anymore."

And with that he was gone.

Forever.

**Well there you go, super sad ending, because in real life, no one gets a happy ending. ** **But do not fear, the story isn't over yet! The sequel will be up soon, so watch this space! Oh and an epilogue to follow! **


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**WAKING UP**

**RPOV**

**3 months later.**

_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me. _

Edward's fist came down hard on the table. "That is it Renesmee! You are driving me nuts!" I looked up from my bowl of cereal, eyebrows raised. I hadn't been following the conversation, I wasn't even aware that we were having one, and I wasn't sure what he meant.

"How so?" I asked in the same dull, flat voice I now preferred.

"You don't do anything. That is the problem, you never do anything."

"I fail to see how that drives you insane." I scowled at him, wondering what got his underpants in a twist this morning. I pushed my untouched cereal away from me, I hadn't eaten in weeks. Ever since…_he_…left I couldn't stomach anything. Carlisle and Esme urged me to eat, but I refused, dropping weight like dogs dropped their hair.

You…you just sit around and mope all the time!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. That stung a bit, I had been very careful in avoiding all forms of moroseness, moping included.

"I am not moping around."

"Wrong word," he admitted. "Moping would be better—that would be doing something. You're just…lifeless Renesmee."

I sighed. The first week after _he _left was hard. I didn't come out of my room, hell I didn't even climb out of bed. I would just lie there, sometimes crying, sometimes screaming in pain. I didn't know that heartbreak included physical pain, it felt like my heart wanted to claw its way out of my chest with razor sharp nails. The whole week I stayed in bed, bedroom door locked so that no one could talk to me. When I slept, I dreamt about _him_, I would wake up screaming, thrashing around and gasping for air the pain was too much too handle. On Sunday, Emmett and Bella broke down my door, hauling me into the bathroom for a very forced shower. My language that day would have made a sailor blush. After the forced shower Emmett handed me a large Big Mac and a McFlurry, telling me that if I didn't eat it he would force it down my throat. While I ate Bella told me why she was sneaking out of the house and why she always looked like a mess. When Edward left her, she and Jacob became very close and she was sneaking down to the Rez to work on her dirt bike with him. She fell a few times, hence all the bruises. Alice came by as well, telling me all about how school was going and about the art and fashion designing courses she was taking. Jasper, Rose and Emmett all got into Dartmouth next year; they would be going on a road trip there next weekend to set up their apartment. Edward and Bella were now dating, finally. After they had finished telling me all the news, I realized that time passed, whether I like it or not, it did. And so I decided that I would live a minimal existence. My grades were perfect, I never broke curfew, I never went out, I withdrew from my after school activities and I almost never saw my friends anymore. I didn't speak unless I was spoken too and I only ate dinner, when I wasn't doing any of those things I just sat in my room, staring out the window.

Now I realized Edward was right, I needed to live again. Only problem is, I don't know how anymore. I needed to put on the best acting performance of my life right now. Act like you can't get hurt. I smiled brightly at Edward.

"Wanna go see if we can pull a prank on Jasper?"

From now on, I will pretend that I am fine.

Even when I am not.


	28. Author's Note

**Another Author's Note**

**Please note that After the Adoption as well as Wounds Re-Opened and What Happened in Italy is in the process of being uploaded to wattpad. You can find me there as FaithlessAndHopeless as well. This does not mean that I am going to stop posting here, I will continue to post here as well as on wattpad. **

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
